To Be Human
by Knoto
Summary: Luna wants to understand the girls she helps to advise better. When Ami suggests she walk a mile in their shoes Luna may have gotten more than she bargained for. It isn't easy being Human. Who will fall in love with the new girl. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: We all know how a much of a pain the butt Luna can be in Fan fiction. Constantly we see her nagging, hiding her face from the Senshi she must help to guide, and forever being that annoying little bigoted fur ball that often comes off as anything but supportive when it comes to things like same gender relationships. What if there were more reasons to this than met the eye, what if it was simply because she didn't understand and thus was the cause of all the rudeness we see from the cat of the moon? We know that in some forms of the series Luna can take upon a humanoid form, but in the anime she is a cat, and will always be a cat (In saying this we DO see her in HUMAN form during one of the movies, however I haven't actually seen this movie in a long time so we are going by the actual anime story line, not the movie.) What if she wanted to be a human, fall in love, and understand the Sailor Senshi that so many times she ends up scolding for falling in love, putting others in danger, and can't seem to understand half of the time? Well in this she gets her wish. Can Luna understand the girls better after walking a few steps in their shoes? In this fiction we attempt to find out. Since I'm a fan of odd ball pairings you may find to be who she falls for quite a shock! At the end of it all will she remain a human or go back to being a cat?

Yuri pairing!

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

* * *

Chapter 1: Wish of a Feline.

Luna lay resting on her owners' bed in the early morning sun that protruded through the window. It was a wonderful day to be outside in the late spring weather slowly turning into that of summer. The gentle breeze wafted through the trees as branches swayed constantly in the never ending dance of nature. Birds flew to and fro collecting things for nests or too feed the chicks that had newly hatched. Luna simply had to sigh at the lack of something to do. On the moon there was a constant need for her to be busy with many tasks. Here on earth very few knew she could speak in a human tongue and the little black cat found that other cats simply couldn't hold her level of intellect. She was an animal but that didn't mean she'd fancy killing other animals in need to hunt like the cats from earth, she didn't have the urge to mate every single time she began heat simply to reproduce, she wasn't even a normal house cat. These facts had set in very recently as she noticed how much earth differed from the life she loved so very much on the moon. As a result Luna found herself to become very cranky as of late.

With Usagi and the others attending school and the very busy outer Senshi who remain aloof more than one should consider normal the only one Luna could really relate with was the very lonely Artemis who was happy for the simplistic life. Often she thought that she could be asking too much of the earth that she now lived on yet she had the eyes of longing. If the little cat was realistic she wanted more than to be a simple little feline that helped the girls. On the moon she was a wonderful adviser; on earth was a far different story. She didn't understand humans of earth, talking cats weren't normalcy and without her queen to confide in when she found unease within a situation Luna was at a loss. Surely this would pass. That was a constant thing she had told herself since the girls had started to find normality within their lives and yet more and more Luna found that she couldn't shake her need to be more than just a cat. This couldn't be right. She shouldn't want more than what she had. Even if this was logical emotions weren't so forgiving.

How much was it to ask for a real love to enter her life, one that didn't revolve around a lazy white house cat who was perfectly happy to chase a bug around, or laze in the sun day after day. How hard was it to ask of a cat as smart as she, with wishes and plans for the future? Sure Artemis was a great adviser to Minako and also seemed to carry every single fault she carried as a result. That fur ball totally feared a relationship. As a cat he didn't need to worry about such things and could be as flighty as Minako herself. In fact in Luna's opinion that was where the human blond had acquired part of that trait from. As she stood from the bed and jumped onto the window sill she pried the glass contraption open before jumping to the tree limb within her reach. Making her way to the ground she decided that she needed a conversation with someone of intellect, someone who could offer her a reason for such odd thoughts, such condemnable wishes.

Trotting down the street and down the sidewalk she received one the many side glances she would receive for simply walking without her owner. If she were unlucky sometimes she would be attacked by children or even adults if they disapproved of her passing by. This was another thing that made Luna uneasy. Couldn't she walk freely without being scrutinized for being a cat? She felt as if she was constantly under a looking glass, as if she were being studied for an experiment. If she were honest she felt as if she could be captured and used as a test subject if she would be unlucky enough to get caught by the wrong person. Finally having enough of the staring she reached the brick wall that led to the apartment complex of Ami Mizuno. After a bit of work she had scaled the brick and found the tree that could get her into the small window in Ami's bedroom.

The room was simple and pretty much empty considering the fact that it belonged to a teenager. All of the other girls had many things cluttering their spaces but for Ami she had her bed, her desk, and a few shelves for books. A small television with only basic channels and a small disk player attachment found a home in the corner on an end table, dust lightly covering the screen. The low hum of a computer and muffled noise of the residents on a lower floor were the only things that could reach Luna's ears. It would be a few hours until the Senshi of Ice returned from her scholastic activities but Luna found herself far more at home with a Saeko's fidgeting in the next room. Surely even if she couldn't understand why this small cat often ended up wandering her house she knew that Ami seemed to care for it. In the kitchen the small bowl of turkey and another of fresh water sat in the corner. With the sounds of a pen making its way across some paper Luna found herself the favorite perch across the woman's armchair. Things here were quiet, yet they were also a welcome change to the constant ruckus found in the neighborhood where Usagi lived.

Time idled on slowly as Saeko paid little mind to the cat that so very often graced her with its presence. Her writing complete she found her way to the kitchen for lunch before heading out the door for work. Finally after a few more hours Ami arrived home quickly noticing the sleeping mass that had curled up in the one place her mother frequented. "Hello Luna." Ami greeted as she walked past the study and into her own bedroom, her smaller friend leaving her perch to follow the same path. She found her second favorite perch within the house, the top of the bookshelf nearest the heater.

"How was school?" Luna's unusually timid reply caused Ami to raise an eyebrow inwardly but she paid little mind as she pulled out her school work from the day onto her desk.

"Normal I guess." Ami replied as she went about going over her books to decide what to start on first. "Odd question coming from you though, may I ask why the sudden interest?" As she found her reading glasses for small print she kept half an eye on the seemingly nervous cat on the bookshelf.

"It was just a question." Luna responded as she began to stare down at the floor, blue carpeting had never looked more interesting in her life as the scrolling of Ami's pen and clicking of a calculator overtook her ears. "Besides can't I have an interest in something other than Sailor business every now and again? It's not as if I get to see what you girls do every single day when I'm left behind. Artemis may be happy not to know, but I do worry."

That caught Ami's attention as she set down her pen placed her glasses atop her head. Slowly she turned to face the animal to claim such admittance. "What do you worry about? School is normal here and everyone does just fine generally, actually in all reality I don't think we've been better now that we aren't fighting things every other day."

"I'm not worried about school itself. I'm worried that I may not be doing what I should be for you all. I'm feeling inadequate and considering my position that's not very helpful." Ami stayed quiet as if in careful contemplation. For a moment she studied the tense stare that Luna had upon the floor and sighed inwardly. The small cat for her part didn't really know how to continue but her drooping whiskers and ears that seemed to fold slightly told of a far deeper issue than simple worry. "Ami… what is it like to be a human?"

The question was laced with emotions uncommonly found in Usagi's adviser as the small creature continued to seek advice from one who she should be helping to guide. "Human..." Ami answered back not really sure how to explain something so complex easily. "It just is. You're asking me what it's like to be something that I can't compare to anything else. To be a human is simply that. Science can give you answers but I'm not exactly sure by your tones that they are the ones you want to know about. It would be the same if I ask you what it is like to be a cat. Could you honestly give me a comparison I would be able to understand?"

"No." Luna sighed understanding exactly what Ami meant. "I can't explain what living like a cat is unless you know how to live without opposable thumbs, covered in fur, and unable to speak to most people."

"Then you know I can't explain it well for you. If I were you, if you really seek to understand humans then try to walk a mile in ones shoes. Did you think to ask Usagi or perhaps Setsuna? They may know of a way. Her crystal seems to be able to grant wishes and Setsuna seems to know more than most on Senshi matters." Ami paused for a moment thinking of another person she could name that may provide useful, but Luna had cut in the middle of her thought process.

"Use the crystal to become human? Isn't that what one would call abusing the crystal. After all its properties shouldn't be used for personal gain." Luna reasoned "That's why I haven't had the heart to ask her to do that. Besides any and all crystal effects are finality. I couldn't use that method unless was one hundred percent sure that was what I wanted."

"Alright then how about Michiru and her mirror, if she can dispel illusions is it possible she could also create them too?" Ami said as she stood from her seat and picked up the cat in her arms and stroked her fur as she felt sorry for her friend. "Luna… What is the real reason you want this so badly. Last time I saw you looking the way you do now the world was going to end. I know there's more to this than simply being worried about not understanding humans. Tell me the truth?" Ami was simply requesting the information, she wasn't prodding by any means and yet it seemed if this was something the girl dearly wanted to know.

"I have dreams that I may have been human at one point in my reincarnations. If that's true, I can't remember what it was like and I want to know. I don't want to be a simple house cat all of my life and it will be a long time until the Neo Moon comes around. Is it really so wrong to want to be like everyone else for just a moment, just to feel something more than I do now." Luna sighed as she jumped down from Ami's arms and onto the windowsill again. "Will your mother be gone all night again?" Luna asked changing the subject.

"Yes she will. Double shifts tend to do that." Ami spoke simply looking out the window with Luna. "I'm just having yet another quiet night in if you'd care to join me; I know Usagi has a date tonight so she won't be home. That's all she bragged about at lunch." Laughing ruefully she looked at the clock and then too her homework. "I guess she'll be copying mine again, I don't foresee her completing hers in the near future. I don't even need to be Setsuna to know that. Sometimes I think you and I are a lot alike. We both aren't exactly what one would call normal and we both seek more than what we have." As Ami placed her glasses back to her eyes and sat back down to do her homework, she noted the thoughtful look on Luna's face as the small cat drifted to sleep on the sill lulled by the soothing sounds of the calculator and pen that Luna so loved in the warm early evening sun.

"Luna…" a voice called from an area unknown. The voice was ever familiar as the late queen and Luna quickly complied in answering the voice that had called her within sleep.

"Yes my Queen?" the small cat spoke with a sense of normality, as if she was about to be given a task to complete.

"I am unable to stay long. I have come regarding a wish I have heard your heart call out for quite some time. If you knew you were crying out so loudly or not I was listening. You are correct, if you use the crystal to attain the form of a human you will be unable to return to normal, however if you wish to understand human life I can give you a temporary form. I want you to have seven days Luna, so that you can decide the right path. Consider this a gift for being good to me and looking after my daughter so very well." Luna wasn't given a chance to respond as the voice left her and sleep returned to normal.

The next day she felt a soft bed under her body and another warm mass next to her. 'Ami must have moved me onto the bed last night.' Luna mused as she rolled over to get more comfortable. She could feel the warm breath of another and subconsciously wrapped her arms around Ami. 'Wait a second this doesn't feel….' Luna was abruptly broken from her inner thoughts as she realized something was extremely off. Her eyes flew open as she realized she was cuddled next to Ami and not as a cat, but as a human, a human with arms that currently didn't belong where they were positioned. Quickly she flew off the bed as fast as her new body could take her and into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"Luna?" Ami called after being awoken from her sleep. "Why are you in the bathroom? Is everything alright?"

"Define the word alright and then you tell me!" Luna's shrill voice wafted through the door in a panic. "I mean I don't exactly know if alright would be the right term for this!"

"I'm coming in." Ami said as she turned the door. "LUNA!" The door slammed just as quickly as she had opened it and tried to compose herself. "What. How." Ami was lost for any way to speak and did the first logical thing that came to mind tossing her robe into the bathroom with her eyes averted as far away from the door as possible "Put that on." She squeaked.

Luna did as she was instructed before opening the door to the still red faced Ami. "I'm not dreaming am I?" Luna asked as Ami took in the sight of Luna and her human body. She was only slightly taller than Ami. With deep blue eyes and wavy black hair that trailed down to the middle of her back she was stunning. Long slender legs and a beautiful figure she looked to be a woman in her early twenties. Her voice was the only familiarity that told Ami that the woman was indeed Luna.

"No, you're not." Ami whispered still in shock. "How did this happen?"

"I was dreaming, the Queen had told me something about wanting me to be happy. This is how I ended up. I guess I have seven days in this human body." Luna explained still so very confused about her new body.

"Well, if you're going to be a human you'll need to walk around in something other than my bathrobe." Ami spoke still a little lost with what was going on. "Let's go see if we can find you something in my closet that fits, then I guess we will decide what to do from there."

"What do you think I should tell Usagi about all of this?" Luna asked as she followed Ami back into her bedroom watching intently as the girl looked for something suitable for a woman of Luna's alleged age.

"Honestly? I've not the slightest clue. Personally I think that you'd be better off keeping this to yourself until you know what it is you really want to know about humans." Holding up a pair of jeans and a pair of clean undergarments she tossed the articles of clothing towards Luna while attempting to find a bra that would hopefully fit her friend. "Think of it like an undercover mission. If you want to know then be a part of the interaction first hand without them knowing. Believe it or not, we all act a lot different when hanging out not worrying about Senshi affairs." Tossing the largest possible sports bra she could find for Luna who had a larger bust, she then found a simple fitting T shirt.

Luna for her part at least could figure out how to dress herself having seen Usagi do it enough times. Ami grabbed clothing for herself before running out of the room to dress quickly and figure out what to do with a newly humanoid Luna. The Senshi of Ice could still feel her heart beating rapidly as the events of the last few minutes played in her head. 'It's going to be one hell of a week.' She thought to herself as she mentally forced the images she had just seen to the back of her mind. She had bigger things to worry about than her flustered emotions. 'She's a cat.' Was the logic that kept playing in Ami's mind, yet emotions were still saying 'She looks human.' When Luna stepped out of Ami's bedroom a particular sentiment bore repeating. 'One hell of a week.'

TBC!

* * *

Please Read and Review! Let me know what you all think of the basic idea.


	2. Day One: Morals Learned

A/N: Back with Chapter 2 of this short story. Basically here is my plan. I will be dividing the chapters into day and night. (for example This chapter is Day One so the next chapter will be Night One.) I know this fiction will most likely end up being pretty short by way of word count but this concept is something I'm still new with even if I see possibility in the pairing.

I don't own Sailor Moon

* * *

Day One: Morals Learned

"Do they always do that?" Luna asked as she walked out of the department store with a few bags in her hands. It had been deiced that only basic needs would be purchased since Luna fit pretty decently in Ami's clothing. Her bags contained personal hygiene items along with a bag of plain underwear and some properly fitting bras. With that task complete they were on the way back to Ami's apartment to decide how to handle telling the girls, if indeed Luna felt she needed too.

"Do what?" Ami asked confused again to the cryptic questions that had been coming forth from her friends' mouth all day long. Thankfully Luna kept herself low key about particular topics involving things that she knew weren't things humans screamed from the rafters. Well normal humans anyway, and Ami was happy to note the Luna was still Luna even in a human form and not picking up mannerisms like Usagi or Minako. When shopping for the more feminine items she even had the decency to act modest about the entire situation and even gained a new found appreciation as to why girls felt awkward about finding out things like cup size for the first time.

-------Flashback-----

"Stay still." Ami whispered heatedly in the changing room with her topless friend trying to get her a properly fitting bra and at the same time keep her eyes in check. Not an easy feat by any means and for the second time in one day Ami had seen Luna topless. "Just be glad we have the pull over style and not the hook or zipper kind."

"This is a pain I cannot believe you all go though such a hassle. You mean to tell me that when you go shopping this is the type of thing you subject yourselves too?" Luna was astounded that this form of torture could be considered fun by most female standards. Luna contemplated if men had it this rough as well and tried to attempt to picture Artemis shopping for clothing.

"I know, I know. Just be glad you're with me and not Setsuna or even worse Minako. I've heard horror stories from Hotaru and Chibiusa about their shopping sprees." Ami jested trying to lighten the mood. "Part of this is because it's your first time putting these things on. You do get used to wearing them after a while, and if they are the right size it doesn't hurt. Mine as you can plainly see didn't fit you properly. Now stop moving."

--------End flashback---

"Stare. It seems like I'm on display more as a human than I was a cat. Do humans just do that naturally?" Luna quizzed as another male gave her a look that had confused her. Male cats didn't use things like eye contact to attract a mate and Ami could only laugh as Luna totally missed the point of why the males were after her. "What do they want anyway?"

"They want you Luna." Ami explained receiving only a gawk as a reply. "I'd prefer not to publicly explain most of why they are doing that in the middle of the street," she warned trying to hint that this wasn't normal human conduct to be saying this down a busy sidewalk. "However you are an attractive woman now. Humans use their eyes in more ways that cats, that staring, though somewhat rude is one of those ways." Turning to walk up the steps of the apartment complex she unlocked the first door and led the way to the elevators. "All humans have a tendency to have moments where they simply aren't thinking, moments of attraction can be one of them, hence Usagi and Minako acting in ways you found odd when a male approached."

"Interesting, so you mean to tell me their lack of morals deal with being attracted to someone?" Luna asked missing the point as Ami brought her hand up to her face. "I don't remember the Queen acting like that though, at least not in the same ways. Random yes, but she wasn't slacking off, sneaking where she didn't belong, whining, and over eating. Then again she did have an odd sense of humor." Luna's actions were still very catlike in appearance as she tilted her head to the side as if she was confused.

As the ride up the elevator took place Ami noted how Luna had been acting all day. She seemed stressed and Ami couldn't help but notice the constant shrugging and fidgeting that took place when Luna stood still. Once at the right floor it was only a matter of moments until they reached the apartment door and found themselves settled back in for a relaxing afternoon. Ami plopped herself on the living room sofa happy to note that her mother would still be gone for a few hours. It was then Ami noted a weight settle onto her lap, Luna had apparently found that a lap still made an ideal pillow. Again Ami fought down her embarrassment at the situation. "Um, Luna…I hate to be the bringer of news that may come off as rude to someone of your past, but humans don't do that on a regular basis. There are a few exceptions, but not…well let's just say don't do that to people who don't know the situation."

"I see Usagi's parents do this all of the time, how is this not proper behavior?" Luna wondered, again looking extremely confused by Ami's explanation. Nuzzling herself into Ami she attempted to soothe the now embarrassment bluenette, much to Luna's surprise that didn't come off as comforting and she quickly removed herself.

"Ok, put it this way." Ami spoke while trying to keep her voice level and return her face to a normal color. "That can only be proper behavior if the relationship with the person allows for that to happen." Ami began before mentally slapped her forehead as Luna regained her position with her head on the mentioned lap. 'Looks like we need a new objective view for this.' That thought came to mind only for a moment before it was quickly erased from her head with the banging from the front door. Hurriedly Ami noted it was Rei and instructed Luna to hide in Saeko's study.

"Hey Rei." Ami greeted as the raven latched herself onto her friend in a fit of tears. "Rei? What happened?" Ami said pulling the distraught Miko into her arms and closing the door. She led the way to the sitting place she was using before as Rei took up the other spot. Out of the corner of Ami's eye she could see Luna peek her head out of the heavy door slightly as if trying to covertly observe the situation, leaving that little matter alone for the moment her continued to keep her focus on her still upset friend who began to calm down. "I don't know what to do any more. Minako is driving me up the wall about all of this! She'll kill us; our hides will be tanned for this."

"Kill you? I doubt that, Artemis just laughed when he found out." Ami said trying to keep a generic side to the entire situation. Of all the things Rei had to be in tears about this particular one wasn't in the least helpful when the topic of conversation could hear everything, then again "Besides, I don't think she understands enough about humans to even begin to scold you about a love life. It's not like you've hit on her or anything. Usagi is still with Mamoru and all is right with the world. The fight between you and Minako remains completely that." Ami spoke when she noticed that this in Luna's book could very easily qualify as 'Sailor business' and remade the point clear eying the door for more effect. "It remains simply that, between you and her. Nobody else has the right to tell you what to do."

"That doesn't change the fact that I don't know what to do about all of this. I love Usagi, but Usagi isn't an attainable goal. I know that more than anyone, but even so…" Rei trailed off "Minako ought to have more than that; she deserves more than being second best." Matters of love were complicated when it was a normal person, factor in the Senshi of Love and mix it with the Senshi of Passion and you had an entirely new set of problems. "Just because I didn't ever make a move on Usagi doesn't mean I don't still love her. I know Minako knows and could accept that fully, but she shouldn't have to. Why the hell did she have to get entwined into my confusion? I just don't get any of this."

Ami sighed inwardly at one of the many Senshi issues that they on a normal basis kept away from Luna for this exact reason. "You can't help who you love." It was hard enough dealing with this type of thing among the four of them, Usagi and Luna didn't need to be involved where they didn't belong and Artemis was happy enough not to be involved in the crossfire of emotions. Plus Artemis was a male meaning that he just didn't understand women and the emotions that often made even someone like Mamoru lost and factor in that he was a cat as well and you knew precisely why he stayed out of it. He was there for Minako in any way he could be of help; however love wasn't his area of expertise. "Where is Minako currently, you really should be telling her all of this."

"She's with Makoto." Rei sighed feeling sorry for placing her fellow Senshi and good friends into this entire situation, whenever she went to Ami, Minako when hiding behind Makoto. On rare occasions they seemed to switch off and Ami would end up with a sniffling blond. "I just don't get it. How can she love me? How can she look past everything I do that I know will end up hurting her?" When Ami stayed quiet Rei posed another question. "How can you justify Makoto and her blindness towards you? How can any of us justify anything?"

"Simple, Makoto and I are very good friends and nothing more than that." Ami stated as fact rather than opinion. "She and I get along so well because I know that she and I will only find a relationship if the right person comes along, and we aren't in any type of rush to find out who we may end up with. In the end you have to talk about this with Minako, I can't be a buffer for you two forever, however you know what you want and you know what she wants." Ami stood up and started to meander around the room thinking before saying anything. She also gave a warning glair to the office door making sure her entire being stated Luna had no place to interject later on. "I'm not the Goddess of Love; I'm the Senshi of Logic. If one wants to look at a logical side of this being a Senshi never fell under the definition of easy. We don't have many options and as a result if we want to find love it will be among ourselves, at least for the time being. Usagi can't be with you because she's already spoken for; I think if that is the case then why not give Minako a chance. You won't be happy alone, but perhaps the both of you can find some fragment of happiness together, who knows you may grow to love her more than you think."

Banter of this nature carried for only a few more minutes until Rei finally decided to go track down Minako. Once the door closed Luna found herself back in the sitting room more than a little confused and slightly annoyed. "What was that about Rei with Usagi and Minako? Has she lost her mind? She isn't some tomcat looking to make babies she's a Miko! It isn't natural for a species to want to mate with the same gender."

"You're exactly correct on one point but totally and completely wrong on another. Rei isn't a tomcat; she isn't even a cat at all. What she is, is a confused teenager just like the rest of us. Believe it or not Luna humans do get confused just like you are right now. Firstly we don't work on primal instincts alone when we decide who to love. Love and sex are very different for a human than other animals. Secondly some humans do prefer to be with the same gender, and you are incorrect if you think homosexual tendencies don't happen in the animal kingdom, rare though it may be. Thirdly if Rei or even Mamoru for that matter were acting as a tomcat would have, then there is a good chance that Usagi would have already lost her virginity. Humans aren't cats, humans are humans and you cannot compare the two as if they are the same exact thing." Ami explained as she sat down thinking upon primal instincts rather than human thoughts and logic when an idea hit her. "Luna, do you know what were to happen if a human acted on primal feelings as if they were at cat?"

"Not a clue." Luna admitted before cringing at the thought of a mob of humans swarming her like the cats on earth seemed too while she was in heat. Not the most pleasant outcome Luna had ever dealt with if that fat cat was anything to remember. She never saw humans acting in the same way, could this be why. It confused her so much she failed to see the trap she was walking directly into.

'I'm doing this to prove a point.' Ami kept repeating within her mind, this wasn't something normal for Ami to do, but she needed to use a cat's logic. 'She's still thinking like a cat, I need to explain things in a way she will understand. It's only to prove a point.' Mentally steadying herself Ami moved forward slowly, partly from hesitation and partly not to startle Luna she began to speak slowly. "Luna…if I were to act on primal instinct and not human logic then this morning you would have found yourself in a less than ideal situation." The words only hit home for the human in training as she found herself slowly being pinned down to the sofa beneath her. "If I were to act on primal instinct you would be naked and so would I. if I was acting on primal instinct I would have done something that for a human is a very, very bad thing if it isn't what we both want. You told me that having feelings for the same gender isn't something you're fond of thinking about. I've got news for you, Rei and Minako aren't the only ones attracted to the same gender, you're being pinned under another just like them, and primal instinct could warrant things that I as a human would never do to a person out of force." Releasing Luna from the position she had found herself in moments ago it finally clicked as to why humans found love a hard thing to deal with.

Ami found it hard to keep her blush down after the admittance of also finding attraction in females. What she couldn't figure out is if the blush was from the embarrassment of the moment, or if it was from the fact that she had just pinned down a very attractive looking woman and found it hard not to continue further. 'Hormones do not control me' Ami repeated in her head willing herself not to do and say things she may regret. 'Luna is indeed a cat learning how to be a human in one week she will be normal again. Just endear the week and all will be right again.' Ami continued in her head repeating to herself the refreshing words of comfort before finding a new topic that held priority. "Are you going to tell the others?" Ami asked honestly not wanting to have to teach Luna anything else that would warrant her to behave outside of normality.

"After what I've seen today I think it would be best that they not know." Luna sighed, thinking about everything on a far larger scale than just Senshi situations. "Besides, I seem to be more clueless than I had thought. There are so many things I've yet to understand, some of it I don't think I ever will. It doesn't mean I don't want to try." A dejected look spread on Luna's face as she made her way to the door. "I don't know what I'm going to do for the week I'm a human, but I can figure things out."

"Stay here." Ami's eyes bore deeply into the taller woman as two sets of blue eyes met each other. "Stay with me here. The human world isn't anything you can deal with on your own and I don't want you too. Please let me help." It was a pleading request and yet neither of the two figures knew why they both needed to be near each other. "Please, I can show you what you want to know, but beyond that door are things more dangerous than any Senshi battle could ever be if you don't know how to handle yourself."

"What about your mother?" Luna asked truly worried about the situation. "She doesn't know about the Senshi, and she's never seen me like this." It was an entirely new situation for the two of them and yet Luna felt fearful of Saeko. She couldn't answer why but for some reason she just had a feeling that being a human could possibly cause even more problems than being a cat. Little did she know just how right she would be once the sun set into the night.

TBC!

* * *

Let me know what you think! like i said, This is a pairing that I'm still trying to get the hang of while keeping them in the most normal personalities possible.


	3. Night One: Night Alone

A/N: Ok here is chapter three. Please read and review. Short sweet and hopefully to your amusement. Slowly goes the job hunt and as a result writing is going slowly. because of this, you'll be seeing more of the shorter side stories and one shots updated until I have a day to actually work on the TSK series. Anyway, please enjoy.

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

Night One: Night Alone

* * *

It was Luna's first night in a human body and lady luck seemed to be on her side. Unfortunately this would be considered both a blessing and a curse. Ami's mother had called later this evening stating that her shift at the hospital would run late due to a few unexpected hang-ups and so as a result she would most likely just stay in her office. This was often the case when a foe attacked or a large scale accident occurred so for Ami this wasn't anything new. She had learned over the years to expect to spend most of her nights alone as she grew older. When she had finally ran into the Senshi Luna found it nice to spend time in a household not over run by yelling siblings, or the future mother and daughter who could quite literally screech loud enough to stun an enemy.

Saeko didn't mind Luna around; in fact it was often a welcome sight for the woman to see Ami finding an interest in some other responsibility besides school work. Even if she had no idea where the cat would sneak off too for days on end if Ami wasn't worried she didn't bother to question the odd situation. This was a good thing under normality, however normality didn't state that your cat would turn into a human randomly and then be completely lost as how to behave like a human. While Ami was thankful her mother wasn't home she wasn't thankful about the current discussions going on. First it was the battle of the bath as Ami attempted to prove water wasn't a mortal enemy to humans. Then it had continued onto the situation of realizing that human hair wasn't as easily dealt with like short fur, and if Ami had to explain any more human hygiene situations she felt she would die of embarrassment. Even if Luna was a fast learner the most basic of situations were done in a manner that although she saw daily as a cat, she didn't actually know the mechanics of such actions.

After all of the awkwardness said and done finally things were calm for the night, bar one finer detail. Luna would have to share a bed with Ami unless she sought the sofa to be a better place. This back and forth musing brought about more questions that needed clarification. "That's not always true." Ami said getting ready to explain something that would seem obvious. "I've shared a bed with the others before and you've seen some of the sleepovers. Just because we share the same sleeping surface doesn't make us lovers. You sleep next to me on the bed all of the time in the form of a cat and nothing happened then and it wouldn't now."

"Why not now, I thought you stated earlier you were attracted to other females?" Luna was confused and Ami was ready to pull every single blue hair out of her head in frustration even if she didn't show it outwardly. "Don't humans find themselves more likely to find a mate when doing that? If so then wouldn't I then be a target?"

"No. Under that logic I would have slept with all of the inner Senshi by the age of fourteen. Luna, humans can use a bed for…that…but remember we aren't cats. Most humans don't do that with friends simply because they happen to be lying next to them. You don't mate with Artemis on Minako's bed, right? It's the same basic principal, just because you could possibly have an ability to do something doesn't mean you will end up doing that thing." Sighing Ami finally took a more direct approach dragging Luna into her room and instructing her to sit.

After both were sitting on the bed Ami gently pushed Luna into a laying position and also did the same to prove a point. "See, there is space between us, I don't have to be touching you and you don't have to be touching me, some humans use this logic."

"Then if this remains' true explain to me what love actually is. I had always had the impression that it was a lot like a either a mating situation or perhaps endearment one could even go as so far as to say I saw it as a definition rather than an actual feeling. Yet from what I see now I know that can't be the only thing love is, so then if what I see are only segments of human emotion what am I missing? There must be some cosmic thing I'm overlooking here." Luna admitted slightly worried about what the outcome of this answer could entail, this wasn't something she spoke of often enough and although she could see the emotions displayed she couldn't explain what caused them or why.

"Good luck finding that out from me I don't really know myself." Ami turned from her position only slightly noting the Luna was doing the same fidgeting as before. "Love is everything you see in Usagi when she describes Mamoru or in Minako when she continually fights for Rei's heart. Love is almost every single human emotion combined into one large very confusing jumble of things I can't explain let alone try to analyze for you. As for what it feels like, I'm not sure. When you say mating, humans can do that with or without love a lot of people feel no shame in doing such acts meaninglessly. Sometimes it's forced other times both consent however mating cannot be defined as purely love, of that I can assure you." When Luna's fidgeting seemed to continue on for the umpteenth time today Ami finally saw the problem.

"Turn onto your stomach for a minute." Ami instructed and Luna did as she was told. "Don't panic, I'm going to massage your back, it's the nearest thing to petting possible for a human as far as equivalency of motions." Ami's guess had been right, Luna wasn't used to her new bipedal form and a stiff back had been the result. As Ami started at the base of Luna's neck and working her way down the spine it was clear that Luna was finding this interaction far more true to the nature that she and Ami had shared before she had been transformed into a human. "Why didn't you tell me you were this stiff? Are you usually this tense?"

"No, quite the contrary in fact, cats as you know are rather limber. This human form isn't the most flexible or comfortable and I had assumed that this was normality." To say Luna was fully enjoying finally having some similarity that she could understand was a very large understatement. She rather enjoyed contact of a physical nature, and having the mentality of a cat it didn't come as a surprise that Luna acted as one during this instance. Nuzzling the bed and the pillow was normal cat behavior and seeing as this was only her first day dealing with different mannerisms Ami didn't voice a disapproval, if only just this once. 'At least she's not nuzzling me.' Came the thought that had managed to find its way into her other musings. As innocent as the thought may have started it could quickly turn into something that could wage a war in the mind of the bluenette.

Needing a new topic of conversation that would not end up turning into another awkward situation became hard for Ami. She knew how to speak to Luna as a feline, not as a human. Never mind the fact that Luna was still very much a feral human considering that she was still learning about the less obvious details social code. The Senshi of Ice became unlucky again when Luna roll onto her back, quite obviously thinking Ami would still continue her soothing movements. When all Luna received was an abrupt pause instead it raised another topic of embarrassment. "Why did you stop?"

"Because, um… put it this way, you're back is one thing. Your front is another. Leave it at that alright." Ami tried to avert the question not really wanting to have to explain. 'One hell of a week. What have I gotten myself into?' Luna was about to protest and question the situation when a furry mass with drooping whiskers pried the window open. Both women froze to a halt when he began sniffing around the room.

"What happened?" Artemis asked as he approached the humans on the bed, her scent was definitely Luna he could be sure of that. When he received no reply he growled low and Luna knew exactly what that meant. "I'll ask you again. What happened? Usagi has been looking everywhere and I know that's you. Your scent hasn't changed." Placing his nose in a less than ideal spot caused Ami to hit him and Luna to look confused.

"Don't EVER sniff a woman there again!" Ami squeaked surprised at her own reaction. As a cat that would be normal but Luna wasn't a cat and now Ami was confused. "What have I told you about going into people's rooms without knocking? Just because Minako lets you do it doesn't mean I want it to happen." Ami sighed at the lack of remorse he showed and again she reminded herself to find a new point of entrance within her house so the tomcat wouldn't use her window.

"I don't know why I'm like this. One second I'm asking what it's like to be a human next thing I know I'm in a dream with the Queen and then one day of hassle later this is what you walk in on. She had said something about making a final choice in seven days, but for right now I am as you see me." Luna explained quickly, happily omitting the more incomprehensible events that today had shown her.

Artemis sighed, he knew that the Queen liked to be helpful, but much like her daughter even if they meant well sometimes the intended outcome was lacking common sense. "Wonderful…and you planned to tell me about this when, exactly?"

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone until I had a better idea of what exactly I'm going to do. I'm honestly at a loss here. I never knew being a human could be so confusing." Luna admitted finding herself in an upright position looking almost as pathetic as Usagi when being scolded.

"Well no duh. That's why I say out of Minako's personal life, its better I not get involved and the same goes for you. It's just you can't seem to ever admit it." He chided "Anyway, fine little kettle of trouble you've found yourself in, about time too if I do say so myself." Though his words were harsh his tone was soft and it was clear he was only trying to give her a taste of her own medicine. He nuzzled her as he would if he were speaking to Minako before jumping onto the windowsill. "I'll keep my mouth shut since it's not my place, however if I were you I'd at least consider telling our princess. Speaking of that now that I know you're alright I'm going to go relay that simple fact to her. You know, she was ready to send out a search party." He didn't give time for a reply as he made his way out the window and down the tree.

'Men!" Ami said flinging the window closed and placing a thick textbook in front of it. "If I've told him once I've told him a million times not to just waltz into my room like that! What if I happen to be changing and he just walks in, just because he's a cat doesn't mean I want him seeing me in a compromising situation." Luna for her part was amused with the ranting as it seemed to continue for a few more moments; after all it was a rare sight to behold in the normally collected Senshi of ice.

"Well, you can't blame him; he's so used to human nudity that he doesn't really notice it. As a cat you learn to just ignore such situations." Luna explained before thinking back to another rather funny thought. "And try to refrain from hitting the poor guy, he can't help it, spring time causes him to get like that."

"I know, I know. It doesn't mean I have to like it thought. In my head he's a male and as a male he shouldn't be in the vicinity of any of us when a human male also wouldn't be in the vicinity. Minako doesn't care, but I know Rei and Makoto aren't fans of his prowling and neither am I." Ami plopped back down on the bed before admitting something that she normally kept within her own mind. "I know a lot of people see you two as cats, but I can't just allow myself to rationalize it that way. I feel like you two are more than that and within that comes boundaries, and for him those boundaries are that any male of my species would also have. Let's face it you've seen more of me than I care to admit within the last twenty-four hours and had you have remained a cat you wouldn't have been subjected to what you saw. Some things can't be avoided though, and that's why I went along with what I normally wouldn't."

Luna nodded fully understanding that sentiment, things had gotten awkward after all. "That's one of the main reasons I don't want to bring this little matter to Usagi's attention. I have seen far too much of her over the years and from a cats perspective I may have said things that I probably shouldn't have."

"Usagi isn't the type of person who would judge you, she's grown out of that, but I can see how it may bring about uncomfortable feelings in the both of you. In saying that I think you should try to seek an alternate vantage point. Perhaps speak with one of the others. Makoto can be tightlipped about things needing to be kept under wraps, why don't you speak to her. See if she can explain a few things I haven't been able to answer. Rei can as well, then again Michiru may be the best option since she's older and has the more important questions you seek… you know, the love prospect she seems to have enough knowledge in that topic. She is deeply in love with Haruka after all." Ami said suggestion people off the top of her head.

"I'm not sure if going to Michiru is the best idea." Luna warned thinking about how little she knew the Outer Senshi on a personal level. "Makoto seems nice enough, but out of everyone it seems that I get on her bad side the most, so that might not be the best of plans." Sighing she looked outside and for a moment with strained features.

"Then let's just forget about it tonight and you think on it while you sleep. Tomorrow is a new day and we can figure out what to do then. I'll go sleep in the sitting room tonight." Taking the hint Ami excused herself as she walked out of the bedroom also in need of time alone.

'Just think about it while I sleep.' Luna thought while curling up into a ball. 'It may just be me, but I think that is one of the most unintelligent things to ever come out of her mouth.'

TBC!

* * *

Please review. I know it's short, I'll make the next chapter longer.


	4. Day Two: Webs and Fate

A/N: Hey guys! Here we are with a chapter 4! I think I'm finally getting the hang of this rather rare pairing. This may prove to be an interesting chapter, my my do I seem to want Luna to have to deal with more than she can possibly chew! LOL! Please Read and Review.

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!!!

* * *

Day Two: Webs and Fate

It was early morning at the shrine as Rei and Luna sat around the scared flame. After a long drawn out explanation and a quite a few attempts Rei finally started to accept the fact that this random human was indeed Luna. When Rei came to terms with the rather odd explanation she agreed to spend the day with Luna and answer more detailed questions. Lucky for Rei, Ami seemed to have taken care of some of the more difficult topics the day before. Still that didn't rescue Rei from the current debate on her views dealing with one topic Luna still couldn't grasp.

"Even as a Miko you admit for having feelings for the princess? That goes against everything we stand for." Luna chided, yet it wasn't in a rude way like one would think. "How can you love her when you know she's taken? If the king ever found out you would be in trouble."

"I wouldn't be in any at all." Rei said simply. "He knows Luna, he's known for a long time. Everyone has except you. Usagi even knows, but she also knows where her place stands, and I know where I stand." Rei allowed the warmth of the fire keep her calm, she had to practice extreme restraint when dealing with this type of issue. "It's been rather obvious, at least to the rest of them, Artemis had to be told but with him always around Minako he caught on quickly."

"But why didn't Usagi say anything?" Luna wondered out loud "And on top of that, with your outwardly rude attitude towards her how would any one guess you were in love and not actually annoyed like you looked all of the time?"

"Luna… you're a girl. Surely you can pick up signs that may be hidden." Rei took a sip of her tea allowing that to sink in before continued her thoughts. "People sometimes act differently than they feel, and that's a complexity you'd need to grow into, but if you want a simple answer yes I was annoyed. I was annoyed that she and I could never be, I was annoyed that she does stupid things that could get her hurt, I was annoyed with myself because I couldn't handle seeing her be in love with another at first. In the end I was annoyed at her for making me love her. Minako can be just as annoying but in a far different way. For Usagi it was my love for her that was amplifying my rude attitude. She knew back then as well."

"Humans…" Luna sighed looking at her own two hands and realized that she really wasn't used to anything and her life was now completely thrown into confusion. It was then that something came to mind. "Do all humans do that?" when all that received was a raised eyebrow from Rei Luna tried again. "Act differently when they feel love?"

"I would say so, some act like idiots, some deny it. Sometimes… you know what… it's impossible to explain if you don't know what love feels like in the first place!" Rei sighed as she stood and gestured for Luna to follow. It was clear Rei was leading Luna to the back of the Shrine where the wooded area was. "Why on earth are you so damn interested on this topic anyway? Normally you'd stick your nose up at even the mention of such things." Opening the back door they went out to the start of the thicket and past the trees to the very small Zen garden that Rei's mother had made when she was still alive.

"I don't know. It just seems to be a topic to hold my interest as of late." Taking in the surrounding seemed to put both women at ease as they continued to muse silently to themselves. Sadly, the personal conversation was cut short by none other than a peeping blond in a sailor suit.

"Well, I guess I owe Artemis some tuna after all." Minako sighed coming out from some bushes and removing her transformation. "Luna, you really did turn into a human didn't you?" pulling the leaves out of her hair she leaned on a nearby birdbath next to Rei who wasn't all together thrilled Minako had been sneaking around.

"Tell me, do you always hide in here like a stalker?" Rei growled primly annoyed by her friend's antics, not that she had any right to talk. Late night 'missions' often warranted Rei to do the same thing even when she knew better that to go on said missions in the first place. At least this had been done on a basis of good intentions and not gossip rights.

"No, but I had to find out for myself. He was very vague on everything and I couldn't just sit around. Especially not now with the way the red string of fate is set up." Minako said as she gestured to something invisible in the air near Luna. "This entire thing is just… odd, even for me."

"I agree." Pluto said revealing herself from a nearby tree. "Fate has changed drastically, and now I see why." Setsuna smirked dropping her transformation as well. "Leave it to the serenity bloodline to meddle where they shouldn't." Her crimson eyes held far more humor than would be considered normal and somehow that wasn't very comforting to either of the two still sitting on the bench.

"Is anyone else here?" Rei asked now highly perturbed by the amount of visitors. When she was assured no one else was here a new pressing thought entered her mind. "What do you mean fate has changed? Shouldn't we call a Senshi meeting?"

"Oh no, we don't need to make a large fuss to the others just yet." Minako said still smiling widely while Setsuna stood in her rather normal high-strung pose, still maintaining the look of causing innocent trouble. "Even if we wanted to make fate normal I think even Setsuna will agree this won't largely change the timeline." After an affirming nod from the relatively quiet mage she continued. "It will however be highly amusing to see how this little string decides to end up." Minako joked plucking something that the others clearly couldn't see. "The red string of fate sure is turning the tables this time."

"I assume you two aren't going to elaborate on that." Rei commented dryly as the other two continued to be annoying.

"Sorry, I would if I could, but I simply can not say what the future holds." A small smirk on Setsuna's lips gave far more away than she may have known sense all Rei did to respond was roll her eyes. Minako however did take a more serious approach since she did have something to keep watch over.

"While I must admit this is all rather amusing, I think it best I bring up a little matter alone with Luna." Minako spoke with an air of leadership that let the other know that even if nothing bad was going to happen Minako had a legit reason for sneaking around as she had. Rei and Setsuna took this as a fair warning and excused themselves to go prepare something to eat. Finally satisfied with the fact they were alone Minako took a seat near her rather confused friend.

"I don't think you've yet to realize what you've gotten yourself into." Minako sighed as she could clearly see three red lines stringing from three very different directions. "I know fate has odd ways of working, and contrary to what most think, I do remember you taking on a form much like this before, only you were far more childlike and had cat ears even like this. Although that is from a totally different time and place from where we stand now. Setsuna remembers it most clearly and she said it was from a timeline of a universe we could have had if some patters had turned out differently. For me it was merely a dream and nothing more." Minako explained before she amended the sentence. "Well at least it would have only been a dream had this not happened. Still dreams are far different than reality and I hate to say it but I can see the web you're getting pulled into, even if you can't."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Luna asked sarcastically, even if she already knew well of Minako's power to actually see love in a tangible form she never really knew how or why it worked. "I know you can see it, but what on earth does me being a human have to do with getting tangled in it?"

"Everything." Minako sighed even though her eyes held compassion. Luna wouldn't be used to this, and even if Setsuna couldn't speak openly Minako could. What she spoke of was only in the present, directly in front of her and in effect held no bearing on the outcome later. Surely these strings weren't only a tangled web, most of them were extremely obvious, one especially so. "As a cat you would have been only with Artemis. That was the only string you were bound by before and both of you would have eventually been a happy couple. Now you are human and emotions are far different, the possibility to return to your form of an animal is still there, and in that effect so is your ability to remain with Artemis. However as a human your fate will not lie with Artemis and two other lines have now found the way to your soul. You are now beginning to get tangled into a web that makes your future complicated to determine. I see here three lines total, one who is without a doubt Artemis holds love for you, deeper than you will ever know. Even if in a human form the relationship changes, he will still care deeply for you. One line is still very loosely knit and holds a high level of uncertainty; it is a possibility but nothing more. I know who it is, but I cannot say. I don't have that liberty. The final string is mixed; it is stronger than one, weaker than the other and remains a line that may end up highly plausible or highly unlikely given the fact of who that string belongs too."

"Why are you telling me this?" Luna asked honestly confused with what she knew Minako would normally be very tight lipped about. The blond was giving more information than would be normal, even for the gossiping goddess who seemed flighty to most people.

"Because, I know you aren't going to be used to all of this. Even as humans we aren't ever used to emotions that we may say we are. You just happen to get caught in a web that for the moment can't be avoided and I want you to realize that as a result you may get caught up in more than a few odd situations. Also, I would recommend you find a new place to stay, one of those strings will start to veer off into a direction to cause even more trouble if this keeps up and I'd rather not have to deal with an ever larger web than it already is."

"Care to explain that one? Veer off how exactly?" That one was lost on Luna, she could see love being a concern, but how did other strings tie in.

"I'm not at liberty to say much more than what I have, but, I guess I can explain my power of the lines." Minako paused for a moment to think of how to equate what she saw, and true to Minako faults without that aid of her friends it would be hard not to mangle the description. She was almost totally at a loss when she saw a spider sitting idly on a tree branch and that's what she thought about when she thought about the strings. "Think of me kind of like a spider Luna, I may not make the web strings create, but I do see it clearly. You guys are like bugs, you get stuck in the lines and they make a web. Some lines are that of love, others friendship, others are enemies. Whoever you may know has a string on that web. Sometimes if you aren't careful that web changes in ways it perhaps shouldn't, and a tangled web often leads to trouble for everyone involved. I as a spider can only repair a web so much without destroying the web of fate, makes sense right?"

"I guess in a very confusing way it does." Luna agreed before Rei and Setsuna came out with today's lunch. As the four of them sat talking about the day and where Luna should stay Minako had found it odd when Setsuna had seemingly handled the task beforehand. It had been decided that Luna would stay with Rei for the time being. The fact that she was still a neutral player in all of this made Minako at ease, she still had a fighting chance with Rei and that seemed to be the only thing that kept her going. As long as Minako couldn't see Rei's lines everything would be fine, it meant that Rei was still invisible in the entire web as far as Minako's eyes were concerned. Setsuna on the other hand just sighed inwardly at the new issue that would arise. 'I'm sorry Minako, but as you said, I can't speak of what I saw. Love really is blind.'

As another gray line attached to Luna Setsuna sighed, inwardly glad that she couldn't see the color like Minako could. She could see the web, it did tie fate together after all, but as far as the web went Setsuna could not see the red that bound love. For her everything was just one clear line that connected everyone in a spindle and she hoped with all of her might that line wouldn't turn out to be what she thought it could if given the chance. As much as fate had a destined path it also drew lines in ways that many couldn't begin to understand. Some grew stronger and some broke apart. It was funny in that way, most people thought that reading time was like reading waves in the sand, but instead it was far more like nature in general. One had to view every single subtly there was to view and even then, the more one saw the more confusing it could get. Lines were built and then severed like an angry storm. They were fragile like a spider's web and with the right gust of wind or disturbance it would fall apart without a spider to mend the fragmented pieces. It was because of this Setsuna often remained enclosed within herself. It was easy to do such things without meaning too on occasion. That was why she was thankful to have the other Senshi around, the less she had to view the strings of time, the less trapped she had to feel. She knew Luna was now learning what it really meant to be a human, and even if it did stir up things that were better left alone, she hoped that Luna would also be able to make a decision that would make her happy instead of what fate preordained.

TBC

* * *

I know it was short, but being on a job hunt makes it hard to write for a long time. Besides, this is only to help me not loose the will to write. I miss working on TSK but right now I simply don't have time to sit and work for hours on end like before. I haven't given up on it, but it does take a lot longer to work on a chapter of that, than a simplistic fan fiction like this one. Please tell me what you think of this chapter.


	5. Night Two: Fire’s Reflection

A/N: Well, job hunting is at an all time low I fear… I haven't found anything, so tonight I thought I'd stay up late so I could give you all a chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!

I do NOT own Sailor Moon!

* * *

Night two: Fire's Reflection.

Nighttime had fallen only a short bit ago, and both Rei and Luna had found a patch of grass underneath a tree. Rei was used to late night outings and decided it would be best to spend some time away from the shrine. She allowed her transform to overtake her body openly in the woods, not seeming to care that someone could be watching.

"You know, you really need to be more mindful of your surroundings. A new enemy could approach us at any time." Luna warned.

"Yeah, and you're point is?" sarcasm was evident in Rei's voice. "That's nothing new. Hate to tell you, but if you haven't noticed a new enemy comes around every time something random crawls up someone's ass, dies, then we are apparently to blame for what we have no memory of doing. If it's not that we're to blame it's that we are food, or sometimes we get lucky and have to fend off a messiah of death who just happens to eat the soul of a future Moon Princess. No, Luna I'm kinda done being fearful and hiding it, if someone out there doesn't already know, then we live in one very stupid universe."

"Indeed." The reply was dry and mimicked the normal distaste seen within her whenever a scout broke protocol. "Still, I think it would be best if you kept things undercover for everyone's safety." She noticed Rei took a seat and she did the same. "I just don't want you girls to be in more danger than you have already grown accustomed too." Rei nodded her understanding but didn't voice an agreement. Her eyes were focused in her palms.

"Fire is like a mirror." Rei spoke calmly as she sat in the woods as Sailor Mars. A small flame sat idly lightly flickering as her hand cradled the destructive force. "I may not know a lot of answers for you and I'm sorry I couldn't give you better than the ones I have. Minako is the one to speak with in matters of the heart; I'm only the Senshi of Passion." The fire sparked as she lit a tree branch that had long since broken off from the tree they sat under. "People think a lot of things about what and who I am, even among the Senshi I am given duties and expectations that while I can accomplish, it doesn't mean I have become an expert on the matters." As both watched the flame die out she lit the branch once again, soon it dwindled, the moisture making it hard to burn anything. "Fire. It's powerful, but highly untamed. It does as it pleases. I may be the one to call forth its power but in no way can I say I actually control what it does. It can even burn me when I become unprepared, surely that means I can never fully control it."

Luna looked upon the flame in Rei's hand. It listened to her, followed her every whim, yet the wood wouldn't burn. The fire had no will to burn it, or simply wasn't strong enough on its own. The flame was pure power within Rei's grasp, but when it left her hands it no longer had a deadly strength, at least not in such a small amount. They had sat in the brush for a long time talking about things but in no way had she ever heard these words protrude from Rei's mouth. "You are the Senshi of Mars. You have power over flame, your people were that of great warriors and although you may have been considered barbaric, your people were very powerful. Never speak ill of the inner strength you possess."

"No." Rei spoke simply; she didn't expect Luna to fully understand things. Luna wasn't open to speaking of matters outside of Sailor business. Every deity held pride and that deity was what the Senshi should be. In reality though being a Senshi wasn't out of purely choice and they weren't born knowing of those roots. For Rei and many of the others pride didn't come from the past they barely remembered. "I am Hino Rei. That's all I can ever be. Who I was on the moon is simply that. Who I was. I don't remember things clearly and really don't wish too. I know my job and what I must do but I am not a barbarian, I am not some simple warrior, nor am I royalty or that of a master of fire." Rei voice was crystal clear, she meant every word.

"Then who are you? If not Rei keeper of flame, second in command and future queen of Mars, than who are you?" Luna was defiant as ever, fully believing in what she remembered as the brightest days of her life.

"I am a simple shrine maiden, born of a loving mother, a father who is an idiot, and raised by my elderly trouble making grandfather. I am a good friend to Usagi and the rest of the girls and that friendship just happens to include a few things out of the realm of normalcy." Rei explained gauging Luna as best as she could. She brought forth the element in her hands and looked into the small flicker that calmed her being so. "None of us are normal by earth standards. Most of us weren't, even before we knew we were Senshi. I cannot, and will not, allow myself to believe that my soul destiny in life only holds the future you speak of. It will be a fine day when those things do happen, but I was born on earth, by a woman of earth, and because of that I cannot forget the teachings passed down by the only family I know to have actually existed. I am not the Martian you want me to be although I take the form of one in battle. My title of Sailor Mars is only a formality. My friends call me Rei, and I call our princess Usagi, even if she is of higher standing than I could ever be. At that point take a closer look at what you think you see and think you understand." Rei clasped the fire in her hand putting it out as if it were an expendable source. "Most of us aren't of the places you speak fondly of."

"You seem as if you don't care about the heritage you were graced with. The power you hold is one only you can tame if you wish for it to be at your call. You are strong because it is in your blood to be so. You have loyalty that could barely be matched and strength in combat that grants you a status should Minako fail. Would you carry the title if she should?" Luna was fearful of the answers she would receive. "More importantly, would you charge into battle unflinchingly as you do and claim it an earth trait in the future. That being born here gave you insight? Your leadership depends on your deity and the powers you hold to give hope to the strong warriors that will be of mars."

"It will also be my job to give faith to those who have none. It will be my job to calm the tears of people who mourn. It will be my job to teach the meaning of the life to those warriors who plan to take many without seeming to care. It will be my job as their queen, but moreover, it will be my job as a priestess. My job as Rei." She lit the fire in her hand again only for a moment. "Understand me here and now Luna. I will never be of a warrior or a mighty goddess. Yes, we all joke idly about having god like powers, but as you say, Minako can still fail. She can fall just as easily as any one of us, and as soon as you pull rank and power where none is needed you place priority among things that will endanger others. Usagi is our queen, but that means nothing in my eyes. I protect her because I care about her. I protect her because I want to be by her side." Rei gave a rueful smile for a moment, one that felt as if it was a hope long crushed but still held light. "Usagi wasn't always a Moon Princess. At first we thought she was merely another guard, even you were easily mistaken. We fought with her and for her even then, we didn't let her get hurt even if she would have been our equal. Can you or anyone else question loyalty after all of that? Can you honestly tell me as an adviser to the royal bloodline that I or any of the inner guard that had been around from the start would betray her?"

Luna honestly hadn't thought about things like that. They hadn't changed the way they treated Usagi after finding out she was a princess. No one had even tried to act humbled after the initial shock subsided. No one even seemed to care about respective rank and duties. Everyone fell into their place and made things work to the best of their ability, working with strengths to make up for individual weaknesses. Even among the outer guard the same pattern could be seen. Artemis was far more lenient on the leash he had Minako on. Luna kept a tight one on Usagi making sure the girl couldn't stray far from her path. There was no disputing Rei's logic, she didn't even know if she wanted too. "No, you wouldn't cause harm to Usagi out of malice. I know you wouldn't dare even thinking of such things. This doesn't mean I can let you freely off the hook however. You should know better than to hold desire for someone you cannot attain. Think of the dangers that could arise."

"Not this again." Rei sighed inwardly. She had heard this enough for one day. "Shut up for a minute." She interrupted the cat before the lecture could even begin. "I know my limits, I know my boundaries, I know what I feel, and I know where I stand in this grand stream of fate. I do not have a future with Usagi. I know this. I know it better than you will ever understand. I also know you think that Senshi falling in love with each other is dangerous. I know, I know, I know." Rei wasn't ranting, but her voice was curt and commanded attention in a manner worthy of her bloodline. "However, you've yet to understand what drives us in the manner that makes us feel that need. It's ironic I still receive such a scolding when you aren't in the place to try to curb such feelings. Funny, you wish to understand these things but fear the reactions and new situations they may cause in effect. I'm not saying that it's safe, moral, or even justifiable how we humans feel at times. I'm only saying that we do and sadly we cannot control it fully, only the actions we take afterwords remain in our hands."

"Sounds like a cop out to me." Luna sighed as she relented from what she knew would be an argument. "So, you know Usagi isn't attainable, who you would fall in love with if it weren't for her."

Rei didn't answer, instead she sent back the same question, but with far more power behind them. "What about you? Artemis isn't attainable as a human. Who will you fall in love with, keeping in mind you're only options among the Senshi are female. Unless you want to go after the prince." Rei smirked at the glare that earned her. Luna knew it would be true, but wasn't sure how to respond. Rei made it even harder to consider when she stated the final fact of everything. "A lot of Senshi are spoken for. You don't have many choices left you know. Hotaru and Chibiusa are far too young. Michiru and Haruka are with each other. Makoto isn't interested in women, at least not outwardly. Usagi has said prince to keep her happy. Top it all off with the fact that if Minako has her way I'll end up with her one day."

"I never really thought of that." Luna agreed. Women were in abundance, men weren't. It wouldn't be plausible to seek a relationship outside of the Senshi if she wished it to last any length of time. "Well, since you've put it that way it seems the only people left to even allow myself to consider happen to be Ami and Setsuna."

"Yep, and good luck there. You either have the girl who tomato faces at the nearest thing to vulgar behavior possible, or 'Tight lipped 'Tsuna' as Minako likes to call her. Good luck getting either one to even fancy the idea of romance. One would be embarrassed the other would be a walking guessing game." Rei laughed at the look on Luna's face. Indignant was the only possible description available. "Minako seems to think she has me won, but go ahead and try for her, if you so think you can. Far be it from me to stand in the way of your search."

"Does that go for you too?" Luna was quite serious about that as she looked at the miko before her.

"What?" Rei coughed thinking Luna was only joking, however the look of her friends face was far more than merely a prank.

"Does that go for you too?" Luna asked again before making her thoughts clear. "I don't really know what I'm doing, but you seem to have a good idea on what should be sought after."

'What the hell?' was the only thing Rei could think and nothing could even begin to pass her lips. 'Must not maim Ami, must not maim Ami.' The poor miko wasn't sure how to respond. No one really knew what they were doing. That was the entire issue with everything. 'If I have to suffer through this I'm not going to be the only one…' After steeling herself Rei came up with only one thing to say for all of this. "If you want to think about possible, umm, prospects as it were, why don't you consider asking a few of the single Senshi out on a date. You know, get a feel for who they are outside of the battle field."

"I might do just that." Luna agreed as she saw Rei light fire in her hand once more. Her thoughts were kept for herself, but Luna saw something in that Fire. It was inexplicable and wild. It wasn't a force measurable by any method of calculation, nor was it simply trust within that flame that gave Rei the look on her face. The fire was reflected in Rei's eyes. This look was fitting for a woman such a Rei, her people weren't ones who listened well to orders, and as much as Rei pretended not to care an entirely new personality awakened each time the flame Senshi stood in combat. Martians were a proud race, even more than that they held a level of possessiveness that would never be out matched. Rei was that Fire, that destructive force, but even more than that she owned her soul well; she walked with the abilities to keep herself well in check. Perhaps it was that attitude, that discipline that drew Luna in curiously. Whatever it was it didn't go unnoticed by the figure hidden by years of training.

The woman only stayed a few moments longer before retreating back to her home. Her features were worried, but compassionate as she allowed what she felt to seep through her very guarded emotions. At her side a fellow warrior joined her. The two of them knew well of what was happening even if the vantage points were different. Once they were far enough away both came to a stop allowing air to enter their lungs quickly. Midnight green tresses and those of golden were the only thing that gave away who they were under the veil of night. "You've seen what you wanted."

"As have you Pluto. Why follow me when I cannot show you anything more?" Venus spoke harshly, emotional walls coming up for the umpteenth time in her life.

"You can." Pluto's words cryptic as always gave insight to things best left unsaid. "However you choose not to. They verbalize of me as the Senshi who cannot speak, but you are no better Venus. You are to wield the one power you refuse to accept. I do not know how or why the late queen did this but I can assure it will affect the fate of someone. Surely you know this."

"I do." Minako replied seriously. "I also know it is not my place to interfere, just as you cannot speak of things you already know." Her eyes downcast gave very little room for doubt; it was a conflict in Minako's code as a Senshi. "However if I do fight I know fate will drastically change. I'm not fighting a battle with a youma. I'm fighting for Rei's love. I'm fighting her own defenses down and those walls are harder to break that you could ever begin to realize. She has them built carefully, and behind those walls is a shelter that I may not have a key for. If I leave her alone fate can take a different course."

"Can you accept that?" Setsuna asked highly worried for the smaller Senshi before her. "Could you really back down Venus? Forgetting what you saw, could you still accept that Rei cannot remember the past, remember the struggles? Remember what you were to her? Are you so willing to walk away from her so quickly? If you're answer is yes than I should see need to question how well you wield your deity. If you say no, I wonder for our future. Odd paradox, one we must face and in reality this isn't a danger. The only war you fight right now is within yourself Minako."

Setsuna walked deeper into the night leaving the Senshi of love where she stood. Surely she was confused but that wasn't her main priority, first she had to keep an eye on others, then and only then could she worry about her fate. Minako was much like Pluto in that regard. Both of them had walls built, both of them could mud-sling each other for many different things, and in the end both of them had to worry about their tasks before they worried about their own happiness. It was cruel, but it was truth.

TBC!!!

* * *

Well, Let me know what you think! I have a feeling Luna will be facing problems with women very shortly... In more ways than one! Read and review!


	6. Day Three: Requests of Love!

A/N: Alright, this is more of a setup chapter so it's not overly eventful. We have quite a lot of Rei and Minako in this chapter. Luna won't play an overly large role, don't worry though; She'll have her spotlight back come nightfall. Please read and review.

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

* * *

Day Three: Requests of Love!

The night had come and gone quickly with both women still under the tree. Neither slept as Luna found more things to muse about and Rei toyed with her Fire. Luna thought long and hard about the prospects of dating another woman. That wasn't normal as a cat; felines didn't normally date the same gender since it than became impossible to mate. Even if logistically Luna now understood why the Senshi were so drawn to each other she was unable to cope with the fact that we was out of her league, humanly speaking. As a cat she had found many who would peruse her, on the Moon kingdom numerous cats spoke and her royal standing only gave reason for her strict tendencies. Artemis had been a dear friend, and his standing on the planet of Venus also allowed him many females of whom to choose. Back then he held eyes for Luna alone. No one could compare. Her fur was so soft and always well groomed. Her eyes were those that held years of wisdom and understanding hidden behind strict moral codes. Luna wasn't as stuck up as she appeared, just as the queen wasn't as random in her choices as everyone seemed to think. Both women held one thing in common among their many differences. Both of them had a reason for doing what could be seen as questionable. These women never just did something on a whim, even if it seemed to be so.

This was perhaps why the white cat took such pride in Luna. He cared for her, loved her beyond comprehension, but Luna wasn't a cat at present and he knew that even if he would be happy, her soul sought more than what this life could offer. The little cat always had, but with many others like themselves the dire need had been calmed. Luna could be content if the situation would be similar, however she no longer had others to confide in, the queen wasn't around to help, and Luna needed more than a day in Usagi's bedroom remembering that her life was more or less upturned in the least desirable way possible. Still among all hopes in his mind, he knew Luna had a very large chance of remaining among the bipedal humans. If this were so, she would need someone with intelligence, someone who could reel her in and keep her in line when she decided to cross over things not within her power of authority. She would need someone who she could speak with commonly. There would be very few up to that task. In his mind, of those few, only one would be most at home with the idea, or at least he thought.

Ami could only sit quietly as Artemis plead his case. He had come with a worried look and eyes that held a deep level of severity. He needed the reassurance, he needed the comfort, but most importantly, he needed her word. "Luna has always wanted this Ami. I will stand down because I know this is not a choice I can force her into. In saying that, I don't want her unprotected, I don't want her still seeking what she feels she doesn't have. She has gotten well acquainted with your life and you're mother. She is almost closer to you than she is to Usagi, and it was bound to happen one day. Minako won't need me as an adviser and I will have to accept she's not a little girl to guide anymore. Luna has now started to accept those facts for Usagi. Sure, we will always be around, but as what? Mere pets? I can be alright with that, but Luna needs more than that. She cannot live on water and tuna her entire life. And no other cats speak here in this time. Not to mention, we have another worry to fear. Diana has to come into existence one day. I need you to swear you'll allow your future technology to make that happen. I don't care how or who, even if you're the parent. I need Diana to live on. I need to know they both will be loved. I need you to keep her head on straight because at the moment I can't."

What he spoke of upset him. His daughter of the future, what would become of her, alternatively speaking, what would happen to Luna? Ami saw more than just requests of protection from him; she knew he was asking her to care for Luna in his steed. She could do that easily, she knew it within her heart. She and Luna were close, and as much as Ami had tried, there wasn't any reason she could think of to dispel the warring feeling she had. Her head could scream at her all day and all night. The next day her thoughts would be the same, she knew it to be fact. "I don't know what I can say to you. I can't even assure that my feelings for her will be returned. How could I expect her to fall for me just like that? How can I demand that of her? She has a choice now."

"She does have a choice." He nodded his agreement somberly. "However, as human as she is, Luna's heart remains the same. It doesn't seem like it, but Luna is guarded in lines of duty first, her own happiness later. She never makes that choice. She never feels allowed to make a choice. As interested in all of this as she may be, her heart hasn't changed, she still fears many things, and to ask of things, to want to be selfish is one thing Luna cannot do well. She will not be granted love unless she has been offered a willing hand; she won't peruse anyone simply because it may interfere with her role to Usagi. Anyone who she chases after will be for safety, nothing more." His words were serious, his eyes pleading, and for a moment Ami thought he may actually be breaking down inside.

"You're sure." Her words echoed into the room and he nodded slowly unable to speak. "Even if I have your blessing I'm unsure I would be adequate for this. I'm not-"

"You are." His voice filled resolve, his eyes stared into hers immediately silencing her. "You are. You may not know it, but you are." He paced back and forth on her dresser not really sure how to continue, there were so many things he could say, so many things he wished to convey. "Luna doesn't get close to most the way you two have become. Luna doesn't sleep on Rei's bed or Makoto's. She doesn't confide in Minako like she does you. She doesn't allow her defensive wall to come down with just anyone. She lets you hold her; she lets you pet her in ways that would warrant a clawing if it were anyone else. In all the years you have known Luna you fail to see just how attached she is to you. She even takes a fancy to your mother; she doesn't let anyone else cart her around the way your mom used to. Ever since Usagi has been spending the nights with Mamoru who has Luna stayed with? It's not me, it's you. The one thing that has been holding you back is now not an issue. So please don't sit there worrying and do something about it."

"But she's not interested in other women." Simply a retort, but one he knew was coming from the bluenette.

"It's a wall." He sighed defeated as he took his perch on the bookcase. "She's never really known love; she's known what's been offered. In the past she was graced with many tomcats seeking her approval. They hailed from all over and each time she accepted their company, they treated her no better than earth does now. Most of these cats weren't royalty, or an advisor to that of high standing. They simply wanted her for her looks; her personality came second for many. Luna, like yourself, is too smart to be a simple woman with simple needs. She thrives on a challenge and even as a human being a housewife would give her no more than what she has now." He jumped to the window to make his exit. All of this was taxing on his inner emotions and it was getting hard for him not to lose it. Before he left he gave it only last good try in his wisdom. "All I can ever give Luna is a simple life, even if she's an advisor, she will lead a most uneventful life after the kingdom is built, she's also leading that same uneventful life waiting around right now. I may have been an advisor to Usagi's mother, but, I am supposed to be an adviser of Venus; I can feel the love you have for Luna in vast amounts. Don't let it go unnoticed."

Ami sat quietly in her room absorbing that entire talk not overly sure where to go or what to say from there. Her head was drowning in thoughts she had long suppressed and emotions now flared in ways it most likely shouldn't. She was unsure of all that she had been told; furthermore she was fearful of such emotions. Her job as a Senshi was to fight love and justice; she was a great tactician in combat. This was a new type of battle, one within her very soul as the fears etched its way into the unknown territory that Ami usually avoided. Her thoughts ran amok until she thought of one person she could go too.

As she put on her shoes and a light jacket her mind was on other things. Commonly, Ami would take in the sights and sounds of the buildings she passed. She would admire those rushing around in their work induced havoc and fully understand the meaning behind such actions. She would pass the small health clinic and feel a smile on her face as her own aspirations for the future took hold. Often, those very dreams became a larger picture. This of course would only be under normality. Today her mind wandered to a different side of the future, one that may pose problems. She knew one day she would need to produce an heir for her own planet. Even if that would be true, she didn't think she would ever find herself to be a parental figure to Diana. On that very reverse side of that spectrum, where did it leave Artemis? Today her eyes watched children playing, mothers tending to babies and shopping, and fathers tending the yard or playing the role of devoted parent. It was more common than she would have thought. To see these men playing with their sons and reading too their daughters was something of an unknown concept for her. One little girl covered in dirt ran for her ran for her father as he stepped out of his car in his business suit, a smile plastered onto her face. She then dragged him away to play soccer with what looked to be her siblings. 'Had I ever smiled like that for my dad?' the thought wasn't emotional, but it was taxing, she couldn't recall the man well.

Once she was at Makoto's apartment it wasn't any easier to push such things from her mind. With the kids home from school it was a wonder why Makoto so loved living on that first floor. As they ran screaming through the halls, her door, first one on the right was always open. The children from that floor congregating around waiting for the clock to chime three. Funny, one would think of Makoto many things, but never would they peg her as the snack lady. The small ones flocked around first followed by the slightly older ones, and Makoto knew them all by name.

Ami smiled as she leaned on the door frame watching the tall bluenette pack up a tin of bunny shaped cookies before walking to the front with three other trays filled with many types. "I don't believe it's Monday." She smiled looking down at two of the smallest children who apparently were clinging to Makoto seeking refuge from the large crowed of older kids. "Those two are new, who's are they?" Ami laughed.

"I know it's not Monday, but I told Usagi I'd help her practice baking. These are a few test runs on a new recipe. One that I hope will be Usagi proof." Makoto wasn't really speaking to Ami directly as she watched the children scamper off with the many baked goods leaving only the two smallest children at her side. "And these two are the little trouble makers I end up dealing with twice a week. You happen to be here early enough finally meet them."

Of the two girls one was slender and shy, the other slightly shorter and pudgier. They didn't seem keen on letting Makoto go and the tall brunette smiled as she picked both of them up at the same time. "J-e-a-l-o-u-s. " She spelled out the word, something very common of Makoto to do when referring negatively to a small child. "So anyway, what brings you here today of all days? I thought you had to study?"

"I just came over to chitchat, and get your opinion on a thought or two." Ami said as she sat down at the kitchen table she laughed inwardly as Makoto attempted to juggle two children around. If there were an element even more like her than lightning it would have to be parenting.

Or at least that's how it looked currently. Makoto appeared exasperated with the two in her arms as a screeching war broke out. Both seemed to be displeased that the other child was also being held. Even with the ruckus and messy kitchen, as annoyed at she tried to look, the Senshi of Jupiter couldn't have looked less subdued than she did currently. Finally relenting placing both on her lap she took a seat and gave her attention to her friend being mindful of the young children trying to swat at each other. "I'm all ears." she said as the small children continued to state their displeasure of sharing, Makoto seemingly not overly worried. This was the normality in the Kino apartment. Ami was thankful someone would be around to give noise to the apartment Makoto had to spend her day in. at least this way she wasn't alone, and it gave Makoto a positive challenge among the many bad ones that had plagued her life.

~~~~~~ At the Shrine~~~~

Luna paced the length of Rei's bedroom for what seemed the millionth time as the miko sat and watched events unfold in front of her. Luna for her part remained unsure of what to do with these muddled lines and confused feelings. Surely she could ask any of the potential women out easily. The difficulty was how to behave once she was there. Luna may have been regal for a cat's standards but as a human she was still very much untamed. Rei couldn't help but admire the beauty of a woman so feral. Strong willed, stunning, and yet very innocent despite appearances gave Rei a reason to admire Luna from afar. Surely she was much like Usagi when it came to cluelessness. Beyond that was a far deeper soul, one that cried out to be understood, and to understand others alike. Usagi was loved by most everyone, Luna had to fight for simple respect let alone a relationship. Her status would be nearly unattainable as Usagi herself.

'Luna's job is to advise Usagi to be a proper queen one day. How can she possibly seek a halfway decent relationship with the very people who would be beneath her normal standard? We are to protect Usagi after all.' The pacing had gotten to be too much for Rei to handle and decided it was time to play cupid of her own accord. Excusing herself momentarily she entered the bathroom and locked the door, pulling out her communicator making sure only to page Minako.

"Venus here." The blond up spoke ready for nothing but business or to blast another youma. Already in her transformation it had been clear that Minako was otherwise occupied before her communicator had alerted her. "Where's the emergency at Pyro?" normally they all tried to not use real names via communicators, thus each one had a sort of nickname they fancied when they weren't in their Senshi form.

"At ease, No need to transform." Rei said calming the girl on the other end. "I couldn't use the cell phone, but this does qualify as a Senshi issue if you ask me."

"I'm listening." Minako said undoing her transformation standing more calmly.

"You're the Goddess of love and a particular person in our little group needs to learn how to get on the romance scene." Rei unfastened the lock and slyly pointed the communicator at Luna's still worried form. "See what I mean?"

"Whoa, talk about uptight." She agreed as she saw what Rei was talking about. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to help me think of who to set her up with." She whispered harshly in reply before easing up a bit. "I had told her to go on some casual dates and I think I may have caused more trouble than I should have. She seems… lost." Both girls watched Luna continued her constant movement. She was more than lost. In fact afraid would have been a far better term. Finally sighing she crouched on Rei's bed in defeat. Even if it looked slightly obscene, it was clearly the way she would have sat if she were still a cat. Both girls that were watching could almost see cat ears flat on her head. As if she had lost everything around her.

"I can't get involved directly." When she received a glair she put her hands up in protest. "I may play cupid on occasion Pyro, but I can't do it this time. There are too many factors. You and I are included now. Before it was easy, fate hadn't been set. Any one of us could possibly fall in love with her, but, I'll say this. I only said could, I never said will. You and I need to take a few steps back and let fate take a route preordained." Her eyes were sympathetic but she had already been told not to interfere. This time she intended to be very serious about her job, it wasn't a game. "Besides, I'm not the one you need to be talking too about Luna."

"I don't understand why you'll sit out of this now but you'll be happy to use any one of us as fodder for your plans." Rei hissed into her side of the communicator. She was so inwardly confused at the display of discipline she didn't even notice the person standing behind her.

"That's different. Any time we chase guys we all know it won't last." She embraced Rei in a backwards hug, watching as Luna continued in her lonely despair. "We have our entire lives to play twisted games and get hurt. We have plenty of time to feel remorse over feelings that will never be returned to us fully. We can accept that, I can for you. You can for Usagi. We have all the time in the world." Her eyes turned to Rei pleadingly. "However, there are two people among us who don't have that amount of time. They have less than a week to be happy, or to suffer. All of those cards are in Luna's hands and now she has to pay a price of hurting now so that she can be happy later. One of us has no control at all over what happens and it was at his request I let what may happen, happen."

Leaning in she tried once again to kiss Rei. Once again the kiss wasn't returned. It wasn't fought away; it wasn't as if Rei would feel bad over it. The kiss simply wasn't returned. Violet eyes met blue in a mix of confusion. Barely tearful but hardly happy emotions swirled as thoughts raced through their minds. Minako seeking approval, and Rei at a loss for what she should do. This was their game. It had placed both women on edge because no answers could be given. Rei cared deeply for Minako, but could she love her? The answer would be yes. Then a new question would come. Would Usagi be loved above Minako? The answer would remain yes. Not out of duty like the other Senshi, but purely out of love Usagi would always come first. Minako shouldn't want that.

"Why." The question was like an echo within the room. Cutting the silence but leaving a question laced with inexplicable answers. "Why do you always do that?" Her words were barely a whisper attempting to calm the unsteady feelings within the room.

"Because." Minako answered her normal default answer. One that she knew would grant her bliss for a few moments, grant both her and Rei to be lost willingly among each other even if it would result in a fight a few days later. Duty of a soldier and the needs of both women were far different things. But Rei made her duty her needs as well. Minako needed something more than a future. She needed the priestess in front of her. She needed solace that could be granted right now and not in a future fate. Rei wanted the same thing dearly. "I'm not asking your commitment Rei. I'm not ordering you to love me fully now and forever. I would never attempt to make you do that because I know you aren't capable to think like that. But, my feelings do mean something too you. I know they do, you wouldn't let me kiss you like I have if you simply didn't care Rei. I know that."

To prove her point she kissed Rei again, watching as the Miko became powerless within her own emotions, her eyes not allowing the burning tears of confusion to fall. Minako never forced Rei to stay within her hold; she never forced them to go any further than these bitter sweet and very tense moments. Yet Rei never moved, never ran away, and never allowed herself to take what she feared would hurt them both later. Rei was the one with brute force, the one restraining everything she had within her and Minako knew it. She knew the side of Rei, the blood of her power. Martians were those that became possessive and dominant. They owned the ones they loved with overly protective force. There were very few who could love a Martian but of them were the Venusians. Unlike Rei, Minako could fully accept what her planetary bloodline spoke about her as a person. She didn't let it affect her daily life, but Minako could willingly accept that her personality could be tied to her planet and if she gave into that calling she wouldn't fault herself later. Rei for all intents and rationale would, repeatedly. Shrine maidens didn't act in such manners, they didn't claim such rights. This was one very large difference between the girls, and also the largest difference between what Rei had been raised to know, and what her desires told her to do.

After she pulled herself away Minako sighed loudly. "I can't pretend like you can. I am the Senshi of Venus. You, as much as you hate to admit it, are of Mars. You say you love Usagi and I won't deny that you don't. Martian blood flows through you. That means you will be loyal to her, you will protect her, not only because it's your job, but because it's your fondest wish. I don't want to take that away, and I never will. I know your holding back. All I don't know of is why you continue to do it. Why can't you just give in and accept it Rei?"

"I refuse to believe it. That all I will ever remain for her is a soldier. I won't press my wish onto her; I will not claim what I can't. She's better than that. Better than a race of barbarian people, better than I could ever be. She needs more than I can provide her. He can do that Minako, whether I like it or not. We've seen Chibiusa and the possibility of a bright future, how could I ever fight for that and possibly rip it away from her grasp?"

"So that's it." An understanding hit Minako. An answer Rei never told her about. "You give in and you'll go after her. Is that it? If you accept your bloodline, you'll make it become your entire being won't you." she bowed her head in understanding, Hino Rei wasn't like that, she knew Hino Rei as the selfless, if not hot tempered miko. Rei of Mars was different. She was ruthless in her tasks, accomplishing what ever must be done in whatever manner she needed to do her mission. Mars even readily killed herself back in one of the hardest fights known to them even this far into their lives. To be Martian fully meant you had a level of pride in whatever it was you had to do. To waver on that task meant failure. Hino Rei could be weak, Mars could not. "Then what about Aino Minako? I'm not asking you to be my Senshi, Hino Rei, I'm asking you to open your heart at least slightly for a woman named Aino Minako."

Their odd dance would continue over and over. Both of them knew it. Minako would make a move, Rei would waver. These tests and battles kept coming at a rapid pace. Day in and day out the stress would pile up, but Minako knew she wouldn't back down. Rei knew she would never run. Thus they would continue of a three way crossfire of Love never fully returned. As lavender eyes closed again both of them willed them to stay true to form, both never relenting in their personal struggle with each other.

Eyes of crimson viewed from afar as one small line removed itself from Luna. Along with it, an entire fate would be lost by way of natural order. Choices were meant to be there to keep the power of fate in check. It seemed one choice stolen would give a different one power to hold its ground. Satisfied With what she saw more important matters needed tending too. The preservation of a very important event within the near future was now top priority. With that in mind Setsuna set out prepare for the event, perfection was vital, and no one, even the goddess of love herself knew of the power tonight had. As Ami carefully walked up the Shrines steps Setsuna knew the war of Luna's heart would only now just begin.

TBC!

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	7. Night Three: Always a Window!

A/N: This chappie was a very interesting one to write, and I know it may seem off, but you'll see… God I Love Setsuna at the moment! Emotional as it is, we will soon be graced with fun amusement once again. I want to thank Rukangel for suffering through my spastic typing spree last night. That's what gave me the resolve to finish this chapter.

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

* * *

Night Three: Always a Window!

If there was one thing Luna loved it was going on a late night stroll. Tonight was even more important for her as she walked arm in arm with Ami down the gravel path. They had found themselves wandering aimlessly through one of the many recreational areas taking in the relaxing sounds and wonderful sights. Unlike the park, this area wasn't properly lit and because of that, nature provided the barely there illumination. The fireflies buzzed around in the trees, and the dewy grass reflected the light of the moon and stars ever so slightly. There was a small hill not far from their reach and it was a place Ami often frequented. The lake gave an unearthly light as the water made slight noise as it broke on the land. It was a tranquil place, one not often bothered by people who didn't care to explore outside of the path itself.

"This truly is beautiful." Luna said admiring the wonderful sky. Her clothes were casual and it was as if both women had decided to not turn this into an overly formal affair. In fact it was the lack of people around them, or ideals of perfection that put them both at ease. Neither one having been what one would call experienced in such ways. Ami found herself in her yellow dress and her white tennis shoes. Luna, not overly used too dresses fund herself more at home in a simple black blouse and matching dress pants. "How do you know about a place like this?"

"My father used to be a painter. He worked with landscapes for a living and as a result he tried to paint any place he could get a shred of peace. This is one of the last places I remember seeing him paint." Ami smiled lightly, her eyes were soft and caring as she took in the view. This wasn't the ideal date one could plan. Ami wasn't one to be uneducated in many things but, love, well; relationships in general, weren't something that came easily to her. Luna was an older woman, Ami was still in school, and outside of looking like really good friends it would be hard to openly date Luna at this age. A closeted relationship wasn't something Ami was fond of either, hiding things never sat well with her and inwardly she was still uneasy.

Earlier that afternoon Ami had been on her way to the shrine when a Setsuna stopped her. There was a level of indulgence on her face, even if she masked her true understanding well. It hadn't taken long for Setsuna to talk Ami into coffee. Her reasons veiled by the face she held so very well. She was cool, calm, and mysterious as she took a sip of the hot beverage. Eyes calculating as she placed her cup down, being sure to be the exact definition of elegance. Ami raised an eyebrow, not one word had been spoken, and neither side seemed interested in bringing up the topic of Luna. Setsuna did have a job to fulfill and that job included Ami. Moments later a couple walked in, a child in tow looking for a place to sit, finding one not far off from where the two Senshi sat.

"I do enjoy times like these." Setsuna spoke quietly as the flamboyant child made a ruckus. "To observe my surrounding is a task I know how to do well, to analyze such an area is your task, and you never fail in your success. We have different tasks, but do we not attain the same goal?"

"What are you getting at?" Ami questioning, always wondering, pondering and seeking the will to learn. Her eyes resembled that of a kitten lost in wonder when she lacked understanding of something. Her need to understand that which entices her was most likely something Luna had found an interest in as well, cats being naturally curious about things in general. "Setsuna?" One could describe her voice as fear. Perhaps it was rude of the guardian to act in such manners, but within her actions came an important lesson. Much like a cat, when Ami wasn't in combat she found the need to hide, a naturally skittish human outside of a Senshi's duty.

"Merely a study, nothing more." Short cryptic words as she not only kept a relaxed view on the people around her, she studied the child and the reactions of the Senshi of Ice. "I'm not asking you to understand. I'm asking you to just watch." She sipped her coffee again. "A child is a gift many will never receive within this world. Some who are given such a gift will be unable to fully understand the power behind the child alone, and that isn't in reference to who we are, just in general." Setsuna was casual but her smile gave away more than it should. Ami knew that a smile so smug could only speak of mischief.

"Where is she?" The question was made to be in direct reference to Diana, yet Ami received only a cryptic answer.

"I can't tell you that Ami. Even if I had the answers I wouldn't be able to hand them out freely, you know this. However you know of a place made for only you, a spot within your memories that will remain a place of peace within you. Tonight go there and you'll see enough. Take Luna with you." Her smile widened as she allowed herself a momentary bit of fun. "You never know, perhaps you could make it a date…"

Ami had nodded leaving almost immediately after, passing by two more adults who sat next to the already served family. Setsuna had to laugh as once again Ami analyzed before she could see a far larger picture. 'Sometimes they have to fall a few more times than necessary I guess.' That thought resounded within her mind and she smiled thinking about the child that was in her home, most likely causing trouble with her papa. The child's other mama most likely painting or cooking dinner, Senshi were obscure, and family would be found in more places than one. Setsuna had her happy little family to come home too and she knew it would only be a matter of time and hardship before everyone else could say the same.

That was in daylight, a time when asking for such things as a late night stroll became simple tasks. At night during the event it was nerve wracking. How should she act? What should she do? Her heart wanted nothing more than to allow Luna to enter within a place guarded by her studies. Ami could use her books as a shield for so long, but after that, it would be useless. Logic stated to just lay facts out on the table. 'Just tell her you love her.' Emotions weren't as kind as they twisted words into gibberish and thus it would be impossible to speak the words fluently. 'Was this why men acted like idiots half of the time?' Ami wondered for a brief moment. Shaking the thought from her mind she looked at Luna, the beauty in her blue eyes. The sparkle of hope and the obscure confusion within her eyes made it seem as Luna too felt off balance. Both had worries about the future, Ami's main concern was the kitten of the future, duty above all else, Luna and her well being came a very close second. That's what Luna had wanted, but was that the only thing?

"We aren't very good at this, are we?" Ami said softly. "I'm sorry." Her eyes were downcast, she was confused and she couldn't study her way out of it. Rei and Makoto had told her their views. To just jump in head first, yet Ami wasn't like them. She needed to think about everything. Luna was much the same.

"Don't be." Luna smiled sadly looking at the moon. "Memories are good to have. I know you don't remember yours fully, but, I think it may be for the best." As she relaxed her posture she placed her hands on the bark of a nearby tree, her hands couldn't claw bark any more, her nose couldn't pick up the smells of each creature and her ears weren't allowing her the ability to fully remain alert. She felt apprehension. "I don't remember all of mine either." Her eyes shone brightly, asking for something she couldn't explain, instincts unable to take over in her human form. Whatever it was she sought, she couldn't clearly define it. "I don't understand this." Her voice became an echo, confusion among everything else. Luna was lost and openly admitting it.

Ami nodded and went to her side, embracing the woman in a gentle, yet firm embrace. "Humans aren't cats, you know that now. We don't know and we can't explain things all of the time." Her voice was shaky, she wasn't sure how to handle this, how to handle her own flood of emotions. "Despite that, do you regret you're wish?"

"I don't know." She buried herself deeper, almost wishing that Ami would take her away, to get rid of all of the confusion, to push all of the new lessons out, and dragging back in the things Luna used to recognize. "I don't know." She said again, this time pleading. "Don't let go, don't make me forget anymore."

"I've got you Luna. But that's all I can promise you. All I can say is that I'm here right now." Ami promised herself, never would she let Luna out of her arms. She did love her. She truly did, but to speak those words weren't the best idea right now. To speak them ever as a sailor Senshi wasn't a noteworthy idea without a lot of time and devotion to think on the matter.

Luna cried as bits of her memories began to change. Unlike being awakened, she could tell the difference between the ones she was losing and the ones she gained. It wasn't as if they were being erased, but they were altered to better fit her new body. Just as Hotaru would during a rebirth, fate had many things to correct. Luna's memories would be one of them. Neither moved from their spot but Ami could have sworn that among the trees another Senshi stood. Her stance was quiet, leaving almost as quickly as she had arrived. Whatever it was Sailor Venus had been doing watching she had been satisfied enough to leave the two under the stars alone.

"You and I seem to run into each other a lot." Venus sighed, turning to Pluto who now stood at her side. "Why do you follow me out here so much?"

"I'm not following you, only fate." Stating her peace she then smiled a sad understanding smile. "I know you're worried about him, but fate, though not always within our control, will always give a new path to those who look hard enough for it."

"It's final then. They will be with each other?" Minako wasn't angry but her eyes hardened at the thought. "Artemis, he's hurting more than you can understand right now. There isn't a window he can see, and you act as if this is final." Shaking her head she refused to let tears fall, not here, not now. "Which one is it Setsuna! Fate cannot be an ocean one day, like those of waves, to then revert into a steady course the next."

"Calm down." Her words were soft. "I know you can sense it, the fate that webs around each one of us. A pattern of both beauty and ugly truth. You know just as well as I that Luna's fate remains unclear. No one really knows what will happen." As she placed an arm around Minako guiding her back home she spoke fondly. "As I stated before Minako, if one chooses to look hard enough a window will be made. All anybody has to do is look hard enough."

~~~~~~~~On the roof of the Aino House~~~~~~~

"Great Queen, you have given Luna a wonderful gift. Whatever her choice is, I'm sure she will be happy to have at least had that chance."

Artemis sat looking up at the stars speaking fondly as if his queen could hear him. In his mind he was still on the moon, watching the girls dance to music, talking among the other tomcats such as himself, as Luna did with the females. In his head the days he knew were still around, even if he couldn't reach them currently. That's how it used to be anyway. Ever since Luna became human many things changed, and the small white cat was hurting greatly. His words had been heard time and time again as his moon glowed on his head.

"Artemis. You too deserve happiness." The woman echoed in his mind. "You served me well on the days of the moon, and I know you care greatly for the girls…but…Artemis, do you not think you should receive some as well?"

He spoke his reply, even if he knew all that had to be done was merely think the answer he missed the queen terribly. "Even if that is what I seek, I want a simple life, Luna needs more than what I can give her. I know you feel her love for Mercury; I was losing even as a cat. You wouldn't have broken laws unless Saturn gave you approval. I won't ask how or why, but you've given her what I can't and I thank you so much. I know she will be happy and I can't ask anything else than that."

"What if I wanted to?" She asked him honestly. "What if I wanted to give you the future you seek? Would it be alright if you didn't have to ask? If you know I wanted to do it for you because I care about you just as much as I do Luna. Would it be alright then Artemis?"

"My queen." His voice was unsure, but he could almost feel her mourning his sadness. "I too seek the life of a human, but, I can't ask that of you. To give me more of a gift than Luna's happiness is asking too much."

"Then do not ask of it." She said with a smile in her voice, "Just accept it and embrace it with open arms. I will gift you the time until the magic wears off to make a choice. Four days from now, you too with be granted the right to choose." White light cradled his small body as he rose in the air. He could feel the transformation as paws grew into arms and hands, legs and feet. His hair grew long, white as the snow down to the middle of his back. He was tall and robust, as he finally landed back on the roof. His mind was foggy as he tried to fully explain what happened feeling lightheaded and loosing balance. Thankfully for him he was caught be a woman clad in an orange Sailor Suit.

"Well I knew my people were pretty open, but don't you think you're going a little too far Artemis?" her eyes were telling of an amusement barely contained and he was too dazed to understand why. "Come on tiger, let at least get you some jeans." She laughed pushing him through the window into her bedroom. As he finally figured out what was going on his eyes snapped open looking for anything to cover himself, finding the bedspread the nearest option. He honestly was far to embarrassed to speak as Minako laughed quietly, yet highly amused.

"Relax; you don't have anything I haven't seen before." She joked before leave the room momentarily, returning a few moments later with a small shoebox, tossing it at him. "Be sure to thank Setsuna later."

He nodded thankful to find a shirt, underwear and pants neatly folded and praised the kind queen that Minako had the courtesy not to torture him any longer leaving the room while he dressed. Only one thing ran rampant in his mind knowing Minako like he surely did. 'The rest of this week is gunna end up being one hell of a ride.'

TBC!

* * *

A/N: Well, isn't this going to be fun! Now I get to toy with embarrassing Artemis..


	8. Day Four: I Just

A/N: Good moring everyone! (I now blame my phone for having such a loud ring tone, but, at least you get a new chappie since I was rudely awakened.

I DO NOW OWN SAILOR MOON!

* * *

Day Four: I Just…

The night had been long for both of the new humans. One was long because night seemed to want to engulf her. Luna for as much as she tried couldn't force her memories to stay where they belonged. Early that morning she had found herself in Ami's bed, the mentioned bluenette sitting on her computer chair. Her eyes were downcast and filled with worry and Luna's dire need for contact finally became too much as she latched onto Ami, pulling her backwards into the bed. Catlike as always, even as a human, she found herself the need to bury her face into the crook of Ami's neck. She could still smell her scent this way, and that provided comfort, a reality that she was feeling slowly rip away from her. In Ami's arms she found her solace and reality was still there.

Ami sighed contently; this was life in all of its confusion. Yet, even if it wasn't a road often traveled she was happy that for now things remained unchanged. The world hadn't ended last night, much to her relief. In fact in Ami's book, despite all the pain night brought, the world was slowly getting better. It wasn't an earth shattering event, nor could Ami call what happened overly romantic, but Luna had fallen asleep in her arms, and now, as she awoke she still sought that protective embrace. Ami was many things, but the word protective wasn't one placed on her shoulders. It fit Rei and Makoto like a glove. Haruka was often protective, yet Ami was the one who claimed that title in Luna's eyes. It made sense in small ways; Luna had enough to worry about dealing with Senshi matters, she already had to go through so much, then years later everything she knew was being changed again. It wasn't fair to the Senshi and it wasn't fair to Luna. Among them, every shred of what their own definition of normal lives had been changed drastically. It was easy to forget that the same would be true for the cats of the moon, even if it would strike them in a different way. Ami held Luna tighter as both dozed in the early morning sun, not really caring to leave the warmth of the bed and the embrace.

Meanwhile, in the Aino household all hell was breaking loose. This hell has only one name, Minako. Thankfully for Artemis his skills in hiding served him well until Minako's parents left for the day. Now though, he had been dealing with getting knots out of his long hair by a bra clad Minako. He had seen Minako naked many, many times. Of these times he was a cat and held no interest, now though he was fully human, and as a result, he would be damned not to notice. Minako's bra was a white lacy number and the lack of proper coverage of her thighs and legs left little to the imagination. Let's not beat around the bush. She was sexy.

Now he was contemplating the best course of action, dive out the window or ravish the woman in front of him. Both of them weren't something he wanted to do, and unfortunately for him Minako wasn't seemingly caring on the quite obvious attraction issues he was having. He continued to fidget in the chair and it was finally at that time Minako put down that hairbrush, kneeling so she could see his worried expression. His eyes fell to her chest almost immodestly and this was only the start of the day. "Alright. Eyes are up here." She said tilting his head to meet her eyes. "What's gotten into you today?" She asked as he gawked at her, unsure if she had really asked him such an obvious question. "Besides that." She said pointing her finger downwards. "I know there's more to this than you're apparent libido, I know you better than that Artemis. Why the hell are you acting like you're about to go into hiding or something."

Lost for words as he could do was jester at her body cross-eyed. "T-that." He stuttered. 'Oh real smart, good job idiot.' He thought as she smiled knowingly. Leave it to the Senshi of Venus to wreak havoc on his new body so early in the game. The night hadn't been any better and he had suffered long enough, only problem was, he had no idea how to calm such feelings. He was so lost in his reverie that he barely noticed Minako sneaking up on him until she was seated in his lap. "M-Minako… what are you do-" He was cut off as a finger taped at his nose; often she did that to get him to pat attention.

"Listen, I'm not as dense as I look, and believe it or not, besides the fact that it is basic logic, we do learn about sex in school growing up. You're a guy; honestly I'd be more worried if you weren't reacting this way." She winked as a smirk grew on her face as she leaned on him watching him tense up. He wasn't used to any of this, and she knew it. "This is good." She continued lightheartedly. "Now I know you like human girls. I won't have to go all over the universe in search of someone to hook you up with. There's plenty of eligible girls right here in our own neighborhood." She smiled, proceeding to get dressed.

"Now then, let's go shopping. Gotta get you some new duds, at least two outfits to interchange between, we can't have you living out of the same thing for the next four days. Lucky for you I do a lot of laundry." She laughed as she dressed in a pair of form fitting jeans and a slightly loose fitting blouse that covered her body. She felt bad enough waging such a war on the poor guys' hormones; he had barely been a human for twelve hours. "After that we'll go meet up with Makoto."

What! Why?" he didn't mind the shopping but… "Why Makoto's of all places!"

"Because, you can't stay here as a man who looks like he's in his early twenties. You can't tell Mamoru and you'll have no luck saying with Rei, or the Outers for that matter." She knew it was the truth, but beyond that was a deeper need that both Artemis and Makoto required. "Besides, I think it'll be good for you both." She said as she walked out the door, dragging him along. "Makoto is alone quite a lot, but when she's not its wall to wall kids running amok. You want a family more than anything and it'll be a good crash course in childcare. You've lived with me long enough to know how to do what, but, that doesn't mean all families are like mine. You may have bypassed some of the things Luna had problems with, but being human isn't easy. If you want a human family one day I can assure you it'll be different from that of a kitten, vastly. I just want you to fully know what you're getting yourself into becoming human." Artemis raised an eyebrow, he knew that look. She was planning more than that and he knew it. Still, it didn't change the fact that she was right.

~~~~~Ami's apartment~~~~

It was early afternoon by the time she woke up from slumber. Ami panicked as she realized the time whispering heatedly. "Luna, get up. My mom's home from work." Luna still had sensitive ears by human standards and nodded.

"I know, she already came in once." Luna explained, not all together worried since sleep hadn't been disturbed. "She just walked out almost timidity. I think we caught her off her guard."

Luna and Ami took a moment to make it look as if they hadn't been sleeping in the same bed. It was pointless, and anyone with half a brain could tell that their embrace wasn't only of simple friendship, although they were fully clothed. Taking a deep measured breath Ami opened the door to the living room, leading the way to the living room, Luna's hand in hers. Neither knowing what to fully expect as Saeko put down the paper she was holding.

"Morning." She said casually, as if her daughter hadn't been having a seemingly intimate relationship with an older woman. In fact Saeko seemed less than phased, her eyes did train on Luna momentarily, yet seemingly dismissed her thought. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Ami was tense, and Saeko didn't know why Ami was acting like a human statue.

"You know…" Saeko started slowly gauging her daughter carefully. "It's not like I mind whom you choose to date." Her eyes returned to Luna for a moment before looking back at Ami. "But, I would like to know who it is you choose to spend your time with. I think I've kept my mouth shut on a lot of odd actions over the years." Saeko said before walking up to Luna. "However, be that as it may, I think an explanation is in order."

"Yes, I am sorry." Ami replied. "This is dear friend of Usagi's. We met through-" Ami was cut off as Saeko held up her hand.

"I am asking for the truth. She may be a mutual friend, but she is more than that." Saeko said with carefully in calculation. "In fact, I'll go as so far as to state that she's the cat you're so fond of. Unless the imprint of a moon is starting to show up on the heads of humans now I think I deserve better than a half baked lie I can see past." She led both girls over to the sitting area, taking a seat herself in the process. "Now, let's try again… what exactly is going on here."

Both girls froze. They hadn't thought of the moon shaped imprint. It was hard to just simply dismiss it, and Luna knew better than to attempt to outwit Ami's mother. The princess of Mercury had to get her brains from some place after all. "It's complicated." Luna replied, as she sighed.

"I would assume it is since you are clearly of an adult age while Ami remains in high school. One that she should be attending instead of skipping might I add." Saeko said with a raised eyebrow as she held up the paper she had been looking over. "Not to mention you haven't even tried to deny the fact that somehow you took the form of a cat." she said to Luna before readdressing Ami. "I don't see how much more outlandish it can get. Besides the fact you're in a seemly intimate relationship with who I used to know to be an animal, but, if you care to attempt to break the laws of normality even more, then I am all ears."

Luna and Ami looked at each other at a loss; this was one for the record books. Luna was about to break her own law of not telling a soul. Of all of the things being human added to the equation, this one took the cake. "Well, it's a long story…"

"And I have no place else to be. So, let's start at the beginning shall we?" Saeko spoke while trying to remain calm. She hadn't actually believed the crack she had made about Luna being a cat. Now though, it was looking as if her idea of a smart joke was now becoming reality. She felt as if she was at a loss. Looking at Ami she made one of her worries abundantly clear. "I just…"

~~~~~~~ At Makoto's~~~

To say the brunette was fond of the idea of having a male in the house would be a lie. If it had been anyone else she would have put her foot down, but this was only Artemis. He wasn't dangerous, and in fact he was looking more subdued now than he had in a very long time. He sat in the corner minding his own business, seemingly fearful of being in a human body outside of his own home. Makoto wasn't someone he opened up too on a regular basis, rather preferring to seek Rei, Luna, or Minako. He was friendly enough with her, but not much outside of Senshi matters or if he was with Minako.

Time had slowly trudged onward for the two and Makoto went about her daily routine. Dull at best, but relaxing. If the man hadn't been well…a man, he would have enjoyed the laid back atmosphere. Reading her book, studying Artemis from the corner of her eyes she placed it down and sighed at him. "I'm not going to bite. You've acted as if I'm an enemy or something."

"I'm fine. Just…not used to… things yet." He admitted. "I haven't gotten used to this, and it's all rather overwhelming." Makoto nodded at him accepting his answer. She had guessed it would be awkward at first being a totally different species.

"So are Luna and Ami really together now?" Makoto tried again to make simple conversation. It was gossip and she knew it, but when he nodded his head yes, she couldn't help be feel sorry for him. "Ok, get out of the corner. You're a human now; a cat bed does you no good. Never mind the fact that it can't be comfortable." Again he denied it and stayed his place, this was an odd situation, and so, Makoto relied on the only thing she could do; use brute force. She stood and walked up to him pulling him up to stand eye level. "If you're going to be a human act like it." she told him with a stern air, "or for god's sake at least act like normal." She sighed dragging him to the sofa. "You sit here as a cat, why the hell not as a human?"

"I'm not used to my human form." He explained yet again. "Then lay like a cat, I really don't care how you present yourself. I know what you were and who you are. That is Artemis, I will continue to treat you as I always have. Come into an area when I'm naked and you're a dead man, get into things you shouldn't and I'll still make you into a rug. Other than that I don't care what form you take or what you do. You are still the meek little furball we all know and love." Her eyes were light hearted as she said this before returning to her book. Then she heard rustling and realized the cat had taken his shirt off, and that the cat really looked to be that of a man.

"What are you…uhhh… are you alright there?" Makoto wasn't one to judge people by actions alone, but if she hadn't known about Artemis being a cat, she would have thought of him a stripper. Not that he did have the body for it, in her gawking she barely noticed how troubled he looked…that was until he sighed at his scars. With fur he barely noticed them, but now among his extremely pale skin it was clear where scar tissue formed from the battles he had faced. They were almost a white as snow, and even if they were few and far between it was only now that he truly envied Senshi healing. She blushed slightly as he took a seat wearing only his boxers.

"Yes. I just dislike the clothing of humans. It's too hot for them." His white hair cascaded around his form as he stared at the ceiling. "Say Makoto, do you ever get lonely by yourself."

"Not really, but I can't say I haven't had years to get used to those facts." She spoke trying to ignore the fact that there was a nearly naked male only a few feet away. If it were anyone else she would have quite literally given new meaning to the term 'Shock Treatment'. She may have not trusted most men any more, but Artemis had never harmed her, and if she was being honest, she knew he wasn't trying to make a move on her. "Whether I'm lonely or not doesn't really matter. Sometimes I do others I don't. It all depends I guess." She allowed herself to sprawl out as well, making sure to avoid eye contact as she looked at the same plain ceiling. "I'm not really alone when it comes to the girls always being around. Still, I do miss having someone during the cold nights, not much I can do about that though." Makoto sighed and Artemis nodded understanding the sentiment.

"I know what you mean. I really do." His words were soft as he continued. "I just…"

~~~~~ At the Shrine~~~~~

"I don't know about this." Rei warned placing water on to boil. "It's bad enough She hasn't had a boyfriend in over a year. Artemis is probably still hurting over Luna and you all of a sudden decide its fine for you to meddle again. Whatever happened to staying out of it?"

"I am, I can't exactly keep him in my house though." To further prove her statement she smirked "and, what would Grandpa Hino say if I told him you were going to keep my male friend with you over night."

"Alright, alright. You've made your point." Rei tensed as she felt teasing arms embrace her and mentally prepared herself. Speaking with authority not to be outmatched. "Minako." Pausing she needed to prepare her resolve. "Not now." She turned her body to face her blond friend. She refused to believe whims of random affection could actually be called love. "You've asked me, Hino Rei to love you, to give you at least a fraction of my heart. I'll be honest, I don't know if I can or not. I don't know what I can offer you and I'd rather sidestep more pain later by putting this off now."

"You know me better than that." Minako wasn't backing down; Rei's tough front was simply that. A front, inwardly the raven was trembling, fearful of emotions. "If I wait for you, if I let you hold all the cards you'll never do it. You'll never hold me, tell me you love me, you'll never allow yourself to feel love for anyone but Usagi." As she entwined her arms around Rei's neck she finally got Rei cornered in a way neither expected, Rei without a place to run, and furthermore her back was now pressed to the wall. "I'm not asking you to be the Martian you deny yourself to be. I'm asking you to be the girl I see before me like a deer caught in headlights. You don't have to be the strong one; you don't need to protect me within daily life. I'm not made glass Rei. My emotions don't shatter so easily."

Rei looked lost, again her inner emotions were everything but tranquil. Minako had her pinned to a wall, and all she could do was look away downcast. She wouldn't run, she never ran, but she couldn't just allow this to happen. Her mind jolted front not running, to wanting to run, to finally needing to run as she broke away from Minako's barely there hold to escape. She ran alright, she ran out of the shrine into the back woods, and all of the while Minako was chasing her; this was her plan all along. Minako may not have been made of glass, but Hino Rei surely was, and that glass was at its breaking point as fragile emotions not fully understood began to lose strength now that she couldn't hide behind the one thing she hated most. Finally she tripped and Minako caught her quarry. "Don't!" Rei was pleading now, for what she wasn't sure.

"Don't what Rei?" Her eyes searched those of violet seeking an answer Rei wouldn't give. "Don't kiss you? Don't hold you? There are many things you may not want me to do." Rei shook her head as she refused to speak. This wasn't Mars, this was Rei, finally and utterly human. The girl beneath Minako wasn't the one with a strong front; rather she was the one who needed to be held, to be protected for the world around her. Rei's trust was fleeting, her hatred for her deity raising day by day, and within that her soul felt dark and cold. Simply put, she felt alone in this world. Minako knew that with all of her heart, she could feel the feelings of despair. "Rei. I should be asking you not to do things. Don't run, don't fight, don't protect. You don't have to do anything anymore. Not for me Rei. Not for Aino Minako. I'm not going to make you fight. Just be weak for once in your life. Let someone take care of you just once Rei." She embraced the raven girl with deep finality in her voice. "I can be the strong one. I can damn it. Just let me protect you; let me be by your side. You don't have to do anything."

"It's not that I don't want to, I just…"

TBC!


	9. Night Four: Past and Present

A/N: I'll admit when I first thought about this pairing I thought this would be hard to write, but, I'm starting to really like all of the dynamics that Luna as a human can give, I really wish other people would do fictions on their take of this idea. There really aren't enough pairings dealing with out of the box ideas anymore… Here's the next chapter. Little drama for this chappie, but, not too much. Before you all get ahead of yourselves, don't worry, it's not what you think…

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!

* * *

Night Four: Past and Present prepare for a Future.

The sun was setting around them as Minako looked deeply into Rei's eyes. There was something there. Uncertainty? No, that would be too easy to classify. Anger? Rei never got angry to the point of tears. Minako was as a loss. Why wasn't Rei speaking, why wasn't she yelling, getting mad, or at least becoming that normal wall of emotions Minako knew so well by now? The blond was at a loss. Rei's voice wasn't there at all and Minako's question had gone unanswered. "Say something. Give me any excuse possible, just give me something." Minako whispered hardly audible.

Rei didn't respond, she couldn't respond. Her mind was foggy, her mouth dry, eyes stinging with a river of tears as she refused to blink. Inside she just flat out hurt. She couldn't explain anything, she couldn't say a word, not even a whimper or sob could pass her lips. Her breath was just as quiet and if Minako wasn't so utterly petrified for the girl in her arms she would have made a wisecrack about Saturn. The silence was deafening, and Minako was about to give up and pull away, that was until Rei did something not normal, something that if she had been in the right mind wouldn't have allowed herself to do. She clung.

She grasped hold of her, almost as if she feared the blond would leave her, just out right abandon her. Wordlessly, soundlessly she cried, and for the first time in a long time, it wasn't in her bedroom on her own, it wasn't in front of the fire, it was next to Minako. Even more than that, she wasn't pulling away; instead it was as if she was seeking solace. That wasn't a normal Rei quality and the blond knew it. This was Rei's answer; as much as it was unspoken it was there. Rei had accepted her.

"Rei… It's alright."

~~~~~~~~At Ami's Apartment~~~

"I just can't believe this is all true." Saeko sat stunned as the two girls spilled their hearts out. They told her everything and Luna couldn't have stopped her own emotional gushing even if she had wanted too. They talked about the moon Kingdom, who they all were, the burdens they carried. Saeko wasn't sure if she could believe this, they had no proof. "Even if I was joking around at first, you're both really serious."

"You want proof?" Ami said somewhat teary eyed. "I'll give you proof you just can't deny." Ami produced her pen from the sub space pocket and grasped it with all of her might. "Mercury Crystal Power, Make up!" Her blue hue enveloped her as strings of her element embraced her creating her uniform. Her eyes stared at her mother awaiting some type of answer, receiving none. "Well, believe us now?" Ami was many things, but she wouldn't allow anyone to peg her as a liar, ever. Not about important matters like her abilities as a Senshi. Just because she didn't talk about it openly didn't mean she was going to hide it from her mother.

"Do I have a choice?" Saeko asked with eyes filled of tears. "Do you know what this means for me? As your mother I can't even begin to understand what you're saying." She pulled her daughter into a hug. "You've given your life up for this future that I'll never even begin to understand. This is beyond unreal."

"I know that." Ami nodded undoing her transformation. "I didn't understand it at first either. I'd like to think of this as a blessing, but, that blessing hasn't come without its fair share of hardship."

"However, as open as we have been, this now presents a new problem." Luna's voice was worried, and it went without saying that too much had been revealed. "Nothing we've have spoken about can go beyond the ears of the other Senshi. If our identities become public it could be dangerous. I know Rei isn't nearly as worried about it as I am, but we do try to keep things about Senshi matters safely swept under the rug."

Saeko was about to interject when Sailor Jupiter came through the window. "Ami we have an… Shit." Green eyes caught hold of Saeko's like a dear caught in headlights, meanwhile Ami and Luna were ready for action.

"She knows Jupiter." Ami sighed; it seemed nothing could go as planned this week. "What's going on that you had to climb through the window?"

"I came to get you. The crown had an attack. I took care of it easily enough, but…" Her eyes became sheepish as they fell to the floor. "I kinda went overboard."

"Not again." Ami sighed; this was the last thing she wanted to deal with right now. "Do I want to know?" Ami couldn't see any heavy injury but that never meant much when Makoto was involved.

"I just need some help with my back is all, Luna, Artemis is waiting at the crown we think it's an isolated incident, but with everyone else on high alert already we can't risk it." She sighed as she finally undid her transform to allow her torn shirt to show just how roughed up she had been. None of the wounds were deep, but they looked painful.

Luna nodded heading out the window and towards the crown a tall figure identified as Pluto following behind. "What was it?" Ami asked as she took in the actual damage took place; Saeko was more or less still lost in the current of the rising confusion. "These weren't done by just any youma. What did this; it almost looks like you got beat with a table."

"Good guess." Makoto laughed before calming herself. "I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of them. It was kinda my fault though."

"Who's them?" Ami prodded as she fidgeted around with her Ice Nine making sure Makoto wasn't seriously injured. Saeko kept her eye on the conversation not really sure what to say or do.

"Well, unless I was hallucinating I think I just got into a fistfight with Zoisite."

"You mean the Dark Kingdom Zoisite?" Ami gasped

"No, I meant a random genderly indefinable woman with a binder who just randomly happens to look like him." Makoto sighed sarcastically before shouting the obvious. "YES THE DARK KINGDOM ZOISITE!"

"….Shit." Ami cursed for lack of a better response. "Where's Usagi?" she asked running to her back before being stopped by Makoto.

"Relax." Makoto ordered. "I'll explain what I know. Pluto isn't worried, this was supposed to happen." Thankfully that calmed the bluenette down slightly. "Now, will one of you two be so kind as to remove this shit from my back!"

Saeko was the first to respond going to fish out the first aid kit. "Is this what you girls go through?" She asked astounded. "This isn't safe! Look at you Makoto! You shouldn't even be able to move in a condition like this!" Mother mode had now officially kicked in. "You need to go to the hospital!"

"Like hell I do! Now both of you sit down, fix by back, and shut up while I explain what's going on." Noticing Ami fidgeting with her computer monitor only aggravated Makoto more; Ami was no doubt trying to do a full body scan. "Give me that!" After apprehending the electronics she handed Saeko and Ami both a pair of tweezers, some antiseptic and gauze. "Now, I think you two will find these to be all you need to treat these wounds… honestly, you act as if I'm bleeding to death. I've lasted seventeen years of live without going to be treated in a hospital and I'm not about to go in for something as minor as this." She then gave a meaningful glair to the Senshi of Mercury "You of all people should know this will heal in less than a day, it's all purely flesh wounds."

"She's right about that." Ami confirmed as she sighed, the slow work of picking out every single piece of the fragments imaginable would take hours. "Setsuna should be freaked out, and you tell me she's not worried. Zoisite is back for god's sake!"

I know." Makoto tried to stay still, but as much as she thought she would be in pain, it didn't bother her one bit to have two people poking around where she couldn't see. "They have been reborn. Things are starting to correct themselves for a new future, we have Serenity to thank, and apparently it's not a big deal. We are being told not to fight them, live and let live apparently. At least for now. That's all she had said, I really don't think he wanted to fight though, seeing as he only attacked me with a table and not energy."

Ami nodded in understanding and changed the subject. "Well, now you know about the Senshi I guess it'll be alright to tell you this one likes to get herself into more accidents than one would consider normal." Makoto only growled as Ami continued her slight rant, Saeko now fully interested in what was going on. "She got tossed into a phone booth once, if you think this is bad you should have seen that number."

"I understand." Saeko said softly. "About you all… how long has this been hidden from me?" Her eyes showed a level of tired exasperation that her voice just couldn't match. "You getting hurt I mean."

"Huh?" Makoto was slightly dazed by the question. "Happens all the time. Getting banged up comes with-" That needless to say earned her a hard pinch on the ear with the tweezers Ami was holding, effectively interrupting her. "The job description."She sighed realizing she should have kept her mouth shut, giving a toned down answer instead.

"And you being with Luna?" Saeko wondered aloud.

"That… is recent." Ami explained softly… "Luna… still has a chance to go back to being a cat. The week isn't over yet. It's been hard, but, I'd like to think that from day one of the entire Senshi fiasco Luna and I have has a closeness that's hard to mach." Her eyes then went to her mother somberly. "However, the future hasn't happened yet, and as much as I love Luna, I can't give her a family like Artemis can."

"Yeah, and it seemed he followed in her footsteps." Makoto added. "He's human now too, but he still thinks he's lost her." Green eyes bore into Ami that truthfully were beyond the point of threatening. "Ami, you know I've been hurt in the past and that's why I feel like I have to say this. I'm happy for you and Luna, I truly am." She paused for only a moment trying to think of the best way to convey her worries. "But he loves her, he really, really does. If you think for a second that you can't be everything Luna needs and more I suggest you step down from all of this now. I won't watch him be hurt, I can't. I know what that's like and this isn't a fling for him. This is love."

"I know." Ami couldn't believe Makoto was doing this in front of Saeko. "He's the one who thinks I've won, but face it Makoto, you know just as well as I do that chance is still there. This isn't a contests, I'm not trying to beat him in anything. I just want her to be happy, just like I want you to be happy, but we can't all be happy can we?" Her eyes grew tearful for a moment before smiling. "You still haven't gotten over it have you? Those feelings are still there aren't they. After all of the awkward moments and blushing, and denying, they're still there. Damn it Makoto when are you going to wake up and realize that you just can't turn off your feelings. Everyone else has accepted it, why in the hell can't you?"

"Because I was supposed to be a mother, a housewife, have children. You know, actually have some normality some place in this random fate. I thought I had moved on, but I haven't and I can't play pretend anymore. I'm tired of playing pretend. Rei is starting to stop and I guess I have too as well." Makoto hated admitting things like this openly, but it wasn't like she could move, her back was still a wreck that would take a lot more time to finish.

"Am I missing something here?" Saeko interjected.

"I would say you're missing a lot mom." Ami started. "Makoto rejected me a while back. Why I'm not sure, but we moved on, or so I thought. She had told me she wasn't interested in women, but she had claimed that just as much as she claimed every guy she ran into looked like her old boyfriend. We knew it was a shield; Rei was being just as guarded with Minako. It was only a matter of time, right now all of our lives are twisted in ways we never knew they could be. I figured Makoto would finally admit it, but I never thought fate would do it this way."

"I don't think anyone knew." Makoto nodded. "I'm glad it did, but I feel bad for Artemis. Diana needs to come into existence; you can't give Luna that, just like we can't give ourselves an heir. I think that's why Zoisite is back. He was your lover on the moon; all of them are probably back so that one day fate will be right." She spoke softly, but she knew that was the last thing her friend wanted to hear. Makoto wasn't fond of the idea either.

"If that's the case than I don't want an heir, Zoisite caused a lot of problems in far too many ways. I don't think I could ever love him, and I won't give my body, or bare a child for someone I don't love." Ami wasn't angry, but she was very serious. "What happens in the future is strictly that, but I refuse to admit that I'll be anyplace near romantic with him when it comes to what I think here and now. I love Luna, just like I had loved you. Funny thing is that flame is still there Makoto, and in a way, you are my old Sempai. The only difference is you will always be by my side, and when you find love I'll have to watch. Luna is the only one who's shown me love, and even more than that, she needs me. I need her too, and I hope you won't do anything to jeopardize that." As she continued she made her voice light hearted. "Now, I suggest you shut up and let me focus, otherwise your skin will heal and we'll never get all of the debris out."

~~~~~The Crown~~~~

"Man, did they have to make such a mess?" Saturn asked looking at the surroundings.

"I would assume so. The four generals are now back. They will be there when the prince takes the throne and I don't foresee any issues currently, but I would say more catfights like this will occur. Playing nicely wasn't ever a strong suit of either side." Pluto explained lightly.

"Lovely…" Saturn growled. "The one night I have an assignment to finish is the one Jupiter decides to go ballistic." After both were assured that it was safe they headed back home, leaving two figures on the roof having a discussion.

"Have you decided?" Artemis asked as his eyes became watery. He knew the answer already but he had to hear for himself.

"Yes, I want to stay human. I rather like it, as confusing as it is. Beyond that though, I'll be more help to Usagi as a human and I need to advise her as best as I can."

"So, you'll be with Ami?" He was seeking closure, anything to let him know they were truly over.

"That fully depends." She sighed. "With the generals back I just… well, what about you. Will you remain a human, or go back to being a cat?"

"I don't know" He answered honestly.

"Then, I can't give you the answer you're looking for. I don't even have one for myself." Luna said looking up to the sky. 'Being human is wonderful, but sometimes it just our right hurts too. I don't know what will happen now that Zoisite's here.' She looked him in the eyes carefully. Luna knew more about the man before her than even Minako that was why she felt the need to display the truths she knew. "Ami isn't fighting for my heart. You aren't either. You seem to skirt around each other and ironically I'm now in the middle of this. Neither of you want to see me get hurt, and I know that, but has it ever occurred to either of you that I don't want anyone hurting, and I that don't want to be the one to cause that pain?"

"Love hurts Luna. As a cat…and as a human." His words echoed into the night, neither spoke further simply allowing the implications to set in.

TBC!

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it! More to come within this week sometime... :D Please read and review..


	10. Day Five: Acceptance

A/N: I told you guys I'd have another chapter out sometime this week, and here it is! Day five!

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!!

* * *

Day Five: Acceptance.

Saturn sat at the coffee table with Setsuna relaxing in the early morning before it would be time to leave for school. The sun shone brightly through the window and for a moment Hotaru felt a peace with all that was going on with the inner Senshi. She didn't know why, she just felt as if things were at calm. Her mind still had many questions, and now would be her chance to ask them.

"So you meant to tell me Zoisite isn't a threat?" Hotaru was confused.

"No, his rebirth has taken place and he has reawakened through no fault of your own. This was a manipulation of fate, not your own misjudgment." Setsuna said sipping on her coffee. "He won't even bother the other Senshi as long as Makoto doesn't try to continually throttle him. He and the others are more or less happy to leave well enough alone until the time comes. Makoto just happened to see him before I could warn everyone properly."

"What about Luna and Artemis?" Hotaru asked worried. "And Ami and Makoto?"

"Time and fate works in odd ways and I don't have the answers you seek. No one does right now and worrying won't do you a bit of good." She took one final sip of coffee before picking up her car keys. "What will do you good will be to study hard, your math final is in two weeks, and last time I checked you were struggling with the course. I don't need to be a mage to tell you if you don't keep up the work you'll surely fail that test." Hotaru nodded and out the door they went, another school day for another Senshi.

Speaking of school, that was one thing Ami had been skipping for a while now, Makoto as well and today wouldn't be any different. Both of them were tired and Saeko wasn't keen on having her daughter leave her sight just yet. It wasn't that she didn't trust Ami; she rather didn't trust whoever Zoisite was. The name among many others had come up in discussion last night and Saeko was more or less confused. Makoto had passed out on the sofa leaving Saeko and Ami to have private conversation.

"I can't believe she's not hurt." Saeko was more than astounded to see that most of the cuts were little more than scrapes and would soon fully heal over. From there it would only be a little while before the cuts healed into normal skin. "Although, this does explain why you rarely become ill for more than a day."

"Now you're giving our abilities too much credit." Ami said pulling forth her computer and bringing up field documents. "I have been acting as our medic for the better portion of our time as Senshi; Setsuna is also quite knowledgeable when it comes to this sort of thing. Combat wounds and ailments are far different." After pressing a few keys on the computer she showed the medical chart of herself, and the health record the computer contained. "As you can see, I have gotten ill, but I can mask it, our Senshi forms help negate the effects of feeling ill, but that doesn't make us completely immune to effects." She pointed too one flu in particular that had caused everyone problems. "This one nailed all of the inner Senshi when we were in middle school. Minako wasn't highly affected, but she did have to fight it off slightly. We were in poor condition for a good few days, some of us for more than a week."

"This is still so very surreal. I'm not sure if I can agree to allow you to do this." Saeko warned now having seen some of the effects first hand.

"You can't make a choice for me. I can't even make that choice." When she looked over to Makoto she also fiddled with her transformation pen. "Usagi would likely let me quit, she almost had once, but I'm more than just a simple teenage girl. Even if I don't want all of this fighting, I can't stop it from happening. We don't go looking for trouble, in fact that's what we are trying to prevent. If something comes after Usagi, it will most likely seek the rest of us as well. When this preordained future takes place you won't be here, none of our families will be." She handed her mother the pen and then walked across the room. "Even if I didn't want that thing it will seek me out because it's my destiny." Ami placed her finger across a slit of paper and when her body registered the pain of the paper cut the wand returned to a subspace pocket Ami then opened to retrieve from where she stood. "Even at the slightest of pain it becomes easy to gain the ability to summon the pen; I found that out studying one day."

"I see." Saeko sighed; all of this was just too much. "Then humor me from now on at the very least and when someone does get hurt you'll let me make sure they get treated properly." Her eyes fell to Makoto sighing at her seemingly limitless pain tolerance. "Last night was something I wasn't exactly expecting. Makoto… how does she even begin act as if that didn't hurt."

"She's good a good liar when it comes to her pain." Ami said simply. "She would be walking around with her arm torn off and she would act as if it was merely a scratch if it would keep her from going to a hospital. Then again, even broken bones heal quickly among us. It would be dangerous to seek medical help from someone who didn't know about us for exactly that reason."

"…That's not comforting." Saeko cringed thinking Ami had been telling the truth in relation to Makoto's arm momentarily. "I mean it; tell me next time you get hurt. I don't like thinking that you are all treating your own wounds."

"I'm fine with it, but it's not my call to make." Ami then looked over at the hibernating Makoto. "…Not a word to her about what I'm going to do. She hates me doing this, so I'm taking the chance while I can." Ami pulled out the computer taking a proper body scan. "You may be able to get me onto an exam table, but I'd dare you to try to keep Makoto in a seat without another Senshi keeping her at bay. She hates it when I do anything normally, never mind you getting near her while in an exam room." Grimacing at what the scan was showing she used her current findings as an example. "Like that…." She said pointing to the hologram. "I wish I would have caught that last night."

"Is that…" Saeko looked at the hologram and then at the window and then at Makoto. "She didn't climb the window with a fracture… she couldn't have. Now that's really impossible."

"Mother, after all you've seen I think that's highly probable and it would explain why Setsuna was outside waiting for Luna. She must have brought Makoto here." This was a common occurrence with the Senshi of thunder; she often hid her injuries quite well. "Whatever you do, just leave it be. It's healing fine on its own, and as long as she stays put I really don't care, it'll be fine to walk on by tomorrow."

"You can't mean that." Saeko admonished, "She needs medical care. I can't even believe you all pull stunts like this." The elder Mizuno wasn't happy in the least with the amount of things she had seen in such a rapid pace. "I know she's a tough girl Ami, but no one can be tough forever. One day you may lose her if she continues to be so reckless."

Ami sighed as she pulled Makoto's hair out of her face; a soft expression donned her features. "She may act reckless, but she one of the strongest Senshi we have. Jupiter and Mercury, that is to say, Makoto and I in a past life were lovers." Ami then turned to her mother trying to maintain an even appearance. "You don't realize how true your statements are, but we do mom. We have lost our lives, back on the moon and even now, we have come so close so many times to losing everything." Her eyes went back to Makoto briefly then to the floor. "In spite of all that, we are still breathing here and now. I'm still here and so is she. As reckless as it looks, Makoto was right, that's part of our lives. It's hard to accept sometimes, but that's just how it is."

"You still love her." Her mother understood that look. It wasn't like it hadn't made sense, her daughter wasn't overly fond of being popular, and always found solace with females, hardly ever with men. Ami would blush easily around other girls her own age and between the entire group Ami clung to Makoto the most. She was also close to Michiru and Haruka who were most definitely in a relationship by Saeko's standards. The blond called Minako surely seemed to be a rather open girl as well, although Saeko kept most of those thoughts to herself. In the end Saeko was sure it would have wound up being Makoto or Rei. Makoto for all of her brash reactions had always been protective of Ami, on the reverse side Rei was far more relaxed if not hot headed and Ami seemed to have an unyielding amount of control over her, not to mention how many times Rei had come over crying in Ami's arms. Over all it didn't matter that Ami had found an attraction in women and Saeko had been expecting that for a while, Luna was the unexpected equation for everything, both to Saeko and in fate.

"We all have a connection. Makoto just… she's different." Ami sighed as she plopped back into her seat. "Zoisite is too. Our past is nothing but one large messed up tangled web of confusion, lies, betrayal, and love. Slowly we are starting to remember who we were. Makoto wishes she didn't, and Rei is much the same. But I… I want to remember. I want to understand why I feel the way I do. I'm not that far away from Luna in that respect."

"And? What about Luna? Where does all of this put you two?"

"If I had that answer I wouldn't be so lost now would I?"

~~~~~~~~~~At the shrine~~~~

After Rei had calmed down Minako had finally coaxed her into bed. It was now a beautiful afternoon and Rei had been more or less avoiding Minako all day long. The blond had been afraid to Leave Rei alone not fully sure if the miko could handle it. Now though Rei seemed to be acting outright odd. It had been little things at the start, like leaving the room to change clothes, even if Minako had seen Rei naked plenty of times. In mid afternoon it had progressed into Rei sitting in the fire room not trying to read it. She was just sitting casually staring at it burn. Not really lost in her thoughts, but reality had eluded her.

The flames flickered lightly on the walls casting shadows within the otherwise dimly lit room. Rei looked at peace with her back leaning on the wall. It was if she was just allowing herself a quiet sanctuary from the normal ruckus that her life granted. If she wasn't keeping her grandfather at bay, she was hosting a Senshi meeting or spending many hours tending the fire. Selling charms and going to school also added to her busy life and it was in the off times that she would hide in the Fire room and just sit, away from everything else.

"Minako come and sit." Rei's voice held a level of tranquility that was unbecoming of the normally hot headed raven.

"How did you know I was here?" Minako asked stepping into the room and closing the door. Taking a seat next to Rei she allowed the smell of lavender to relax her nerves.

"It's easy to see your shadow." Rei commented lightly before allowing her eyes to drift closed. "Fire's hot, grandpa's being good, and I have no place else to be, so I'm here." Both girls sat quietly as the crackle of flames overtook them. The floor was slightly warm and the entire room was like a sauna thanks to how hot Rei liked things. Minako felt like she would melt, but Rei seemed to enjoy the intense environment. "It's nice here."

Minako placed her arm around Rei as the both sat quietly. Rei allowed herself to lay her head in Minako's lap and the blond sighed at how tired Rei must have been. Her emotional scars were healing finally, and the Senshi of Venus felt a small sense of comfort knowing that Rei was starting to find her place. 'We have all the time in the world.' She thought as her eyes gazed down at Rei. With the flames shining so brightly it seemed as if the fire was burning right from Rei's heart, even if for only a moment. 'Rei, Senshi of Mars, and my past lover.' Then Minako shook her head. "My lover now too." She whispered slightly.

"What was that?" Rei asked slightly opening one eye.

"Nothing." She smiled leaning down to brush raven bangs out of lavender eyes. "I didn't say anything at all."

Grandfather Hino was busy waxing the floors when he saw the shadows of Minako and Rei in an embrace kissing. Then the old coot just laughed thinking to himself. 'If that's how things are, then that's how they'll be.' Picking up the cleaning supplies he took his leave to sweep the outside steps. 'You're more like your mother than I care to admit sometimes. When did you stop being my little Rei?' Crinkling his nose he knew when she had stopped being the fearful adolescent. It was the day she had hit a girl named Usagi in the face with a scroll. Ever since then life in the shrine had got particularly lively and one thing continued to elude him. Why did the Senshi seem so enthralled with the shrine? This question would continue to elude him even if he knew one was currently perched on the roof. This woman he knew well, almost too well for his own good.

"Fine day today isn't it Pluto?" He chuckled as the woman scowled at his rather casual conversation. Surely most people idolized the Senshi, but he would rather treat them as normal human beings. "I don't suppose you'll remove yourself from my roof any time soon, so the least you can do is admit you're there and keep this old man company."

"Indeed." Came the one word response. "Surely you can't wish to speak to me again." She sighed. "This is starting to become a regular thing."

"As is the way I seem to find at least one of you on my roof constantly." He chided absentmindedly. He really wasn't the type to care one way or the other, he didn't have anything to hide. "One of these days Pluto I'll find out why you seem to have such a fascination with Rei and her friends."

"It's nothing you need to worry about. I am just keeping up on the timeline. It is my job after all." Pluto then crossed her legs as she let them hang off of the roof. "It just so happens my place is here, although I'm not sure why."

"If I didn't know any better I'd say she was one of you." grandfather Hino replied smugly.

"WHAT!" Well, if that hadn't unnerved the time guardian then nothing would. "How could you even begin to claim that? She's a normal girl! Of all the idiot ideas. I'm merely here because I felt I had to be!" Of course, she had been heard by her comrades indoors. Minako was on the roof quickly as Venus, Rei quickly trailing behind as Mars.

"Where the hells the youma!" Mars panicked. Looking around Minako and Rei noticed one thing, there was no youma around and Rei's grandfather looked more than slightly amused as he chuckled wholeheartedly.

"I don't see one." Minako shot back. "Is it a general?" her voice now changing to a worried tone, she wouldn't allow one to get near her Rei, not after finally earning the ravens trust.

"There isn't anything amiss here dear Sailor Senshi. I seemed to have surprised Pluto is all." He continued his work not seeming to care that there were three Senshi on his roof. In fact he seemed far too happy by the entire ordeal. "However I did find the show to be quite amusing."

"How did he manage that…" Venus questioned looking pointedly at the time mage.

"What show?" Pluto asked now more peeved than she would have cared to admit and sidestepping the question Venus had shot her.

All than man had to do was point at the fire room as he smirked. "My granddaughter and her girlfriend were in there not a moment ago. When you yelled they magically disappeared. Odd thing is my dear Pluto; oddities of that nature have been going on ever since she came into contact with a flighty young blond and a mousey girl with blue hair. Correct me if I'm wrong but one of you, I'm not sure which at the moment, but one of you is indeed my little Rei."

"How do you figure?" Mars asked trying to find a way out of this.

"It's just little things. As a baby with physic powers it's easy to grow up as a special child. Off and on I've had many ways to guess through the years, but the most noteworthy has to be the nightmares Rei has on occasion. It seems, whenever we need to fear a new attack, Rei gets these very bad nightmares, not to mention the fact I've had to put out fires due to these nightmares."

"Rei isn't among is." Pluto implored "I'm here because a disturbance in time nothing more nothing less."

"I don't see any damned disturbance!" Mars yelled with a temper that only Rei could match. Her grandfather knew. He had to have known for a long while. It was true; Rei had terrible nightmares after D-point and on more than one occasion set fire to her sheets, or other flammable household items. "I see that your paranoid about some stupid butterfly is going to flap its wings at you!" Then calming herself she attempted not to go berserk. "Why are you of all people on the roof anyway? This is becoming a common occurrence!"

"That's what I said." Grandfather Hino butted in. "She denies the fact that you all seem to like to hover around the shrine."

"We'll need to continue this little powwow some other time." Pluto ordered as she faced the entrance. "That disturbance is here."

"That's not a disturbance you blockhead! That's Ami's mom!" Mars shouted annoyed, again making grandfather Hino laugh.

"Yeah, but look who's she's talking too." Venus pointed out.

"She's just talking to…"That's when Mars noticed once very minor detail she happened to miss. "She's talking to Moon!"

"No Duh." Venus said as she and Mars jumped off the roof full speed ahead while Pluto looked up at the sky. "And Mercury's with her."

She merely waited knowing there wasn't anything she could do now. 'I don't know why I got stuck as the babysitter but someplace I know you're far too amused for your own wellbeing.' Setsuna wasn't nearly as amused as she knew her queen would be if she saw this escapade.

"What's going on here?" Venus asked from the top of the steps as Mars rushed down.

"We're just talking; we don't have a reason to panic yet." Mercury sighed. "Mom's just worried because Jupiter took off out the window with a fracture in her leg."

"Not again…" Mars sighed. "Why is it every time she gets hurt we end up having to track her down." She stated more than asked, they all knew why already.

"You don't seem too concerned about it." Saeko admonished. "She's going to harm herself more being up and around on a bad leg."

"You chasing after her won't do either of you any good." Moon smiled sadly at the look that earned her. "Jupiter is a strong girl; she can take care of herself. We aren't at war with anybody; last night was just a fluke. If we chase after her it will only make matters worse."

"Not on her own." Saeko shot back. "She's not going to on her own. None of you are. Do you hear me?" Saeko glared as she stood Usagi down, at which point Mars and Venus flanked their princess. "You act like she's barely hurt herself, as if she's not placing herself into any amount of danger."

"Look." Venus said commanding everyone's attention. "Jupiter never listens to reason, that's not in her nature." She then turned to Saeko a menacing glair in her eyes. "However it's clear you know about us, and you aren't the only one, Mars has been found out now as well. My parents aren't stupid, but they just don't seem to really care. You however I can see being a thorn in our side if we don't appease you." She pulled out her communicator making sure to get a hold of Jupiter.

"Jupiter here, what's going on?" Makoto's face came in on the screen and she was still transformed.

"I'm going to throttle you if you don't get your ass to the shrine." Mars spat grabbing the watch from Venus and pointed it in Saeko's direction. "See that! That's what I like to call parent agro! Now get moving!"

Venus just sighed. "Well, that was one way to do things." As the live feed cut out Minako released her transformation prompting the others to do the same. "I think it's time we had a long talk. I want to know what's been up Saturn's rear end lightly."

"I would feel more at ease with a few answers myself." Grandfather Hino spoke from the top of the steps.

"Well I know this would happen sooner or later." Setsuna sighed. "I would have rather it be later but looks like we have no choice, so let's all sit down, have some tea and have a nice chitchat."

"Yes, Lets." Minako agreed fully as they all made their way up the steps for Makoto's arrival. "Can't get a break can we?" She asked the sky quietly. It was going to be another long night.

TBC!

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	11. Night Five: Asking How and Why?

A/N: Alright! Here we go I'm nice and pumped up for the next chapter. Don't worry this fiction isn't going anyplace just yet! (Although I've been slacking off just a tad.) I want to give a HUGE thank you to Soulofthepast for rawring me with her epic time staff to get this chappie out. Rukangel I want to thank for sitting with me through our many up's and downs dealing with our fan fictions. Check out her newest fiction called "True Directions" to know what I mean.

Soulofthepast is also starting to post her work on here as well. I say she's great. She doesn't think so. She really wants feedback so give her work a check out as well. (She kicks the crap out of anything I've ever done.)

Anyway, I'll stop rambling on and give you a nice sized chapter for waiting so long. A bit of a warning: verbal ruckus ahead.

I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

Night Five: Asking How and Why?

After Jupiter had stumbled into the shrine building and tea had been served many things were thoroughly discussed. Setsuna wasn't fond of her current position, even if she knew she would end up having to deal with it. "Stop struggling. It won't do any good." She sighed as she watched Makoto trying to break out of the room they had been locked in. The fire room only had one way to enter and no windows. With Setsuna guarding and Makoto's hands tied behind her back there was little that could be done.

"Why the hell do I get stuck in these odd situations?" Makoto ranted onward once again pulling at the rope trying to loosen it. "Leave it to Venus to resort to bondage." Growling she tried to force her way out yet again.

Setsuna sighed again focusing her hearing on the outside conversation that Minako and seemed to be spearheading. Her keen senses allowed her to hear even the faintest of whispers, but even so, that only added to the difficultly since the Senshi of thunder refused to be quiet. "They'll lock you in here all night if you keep that up." Setsuna warned, making Makoto stop instantly. Resuming her position she allowed the banter outside to invade her ears. Everyone of the Senshi agreed that she shouldn't be involved directly in this conversation. After all, it wasn't her family getting annoyed and as much as Usagi was their queen, this wasn't her verbal battle.

"Look, I can't promise you anything." Minako sighed as she and the others tried to appease Saeko who remained rather annoyed about the entire situation. "Jupiter isn't what one would call reasonable half of the time. She does what she wants and good luck trying to control her."

"If you're some sort of magical general then it's your job to control her." Saeko shot back not fully understanding the dynamics of the girls.

"Nice try. Don't pin Jupiter on me." Minako shot back still highly annoyed. "I don't have control over what she does outside of battle and it's not my place."

Setsuna knew it was getting heated. Saeko wasn't used to this and it was going to cause a stir. Still, she couldn't leave her position, fearful that Jupiter would try to break free. Then again wasn't that the entire reason why she couldn't act diplomatic in the first place? She could hear the bantering back and forth continue as Rei started yelling followed by Minako; this was clearly not going anywhere. Then she heard a voice she hadn't fully been expecting.

"VENUS!" That came from Artemis who had apparently entered the room, Luna had also entered sighing. This man was definitely very much still soft spoken as he no doubt turned red for his explosive interruption. "I mean… What's going on here?" It was clear that a proper meeting would ensue with Luna and Artemis keeping control but that didn't stop Setsuna for keeping watch from her time staff. If they were here it was clear other factors could arise.

"Don't be an idiot." Luna sighed as she dragged him to sit with the others. "I figured this would happen. Minako calm down. I can handle this." Luna commanded attention for the role of adviser as she calmed herself. "Anyone want to fill me in on this little Senshi meeting?" Her eyes were calm as she surveyed the silent room. "No one? That's odd considering we could here you all from the bottom of the shrine."

"Personally, I think that the only one left with objections in all of this remains Saeko." Grandfather Hino sighed. "Although let my words state that I am not altogether thrilled this was hidden so long either." As he poured tea for his new guests he questioned them lightly. "You are the cats that have now turned human correct?"

"Yes." Luna responded simply. "The only ones not present currently remain mostly outer guard and Mamoru who doesn't normally attend meetings. Usagi isn't here but she will one day ascend the throne to be queen. Mamoru's guards are outside now though should you choose to speak with them." Her answer to her suggestions came with glairs that screamed 'hell no!" it was enough of a confirmation now wasn't the time for that. "In any case, this wasn't something they could out right blab to people. It was agreed long ago that it should stay a secret. In the case of Venus it was necessary for many years, although we know her parents also think as much as you do they have not seen confirmation."

"How can you let them run around so freely like children than force them to fight as adults?" Saeko stared down at Minako. "What about Usagi? She should be here shouldn't she? She is the reason everything stands as it does after all." She was going to be the queen and thus the perfect target. Sadly only Minako stood in sight as a proper replacement. "You are only a child yourself. Barely out of school and thinking that you can handle this on your own. You aren't an army, your barely kids. This isn't a game and I hate how easy you all seem to take this." She was about to go on another rant before Rei shot out of her seat.

"You're only pissy because Ami happens to be involved." She was angry and not only because she had to defend her friends. Usagi was being called out, _Her _Usagi and _Her_ future queen. If that hadn't been enough to set off the miko, the fact Minako was a replacement target surely did the trick. "We all lay our lives on the line to keep people like you safe! Let me ask you this; did you ever really care about us? Did you even give a damn about the Senshi until you found out Ami was one herself?" She was getting heated quickly thankfully Minako knew time for control was now or never.

"Rei." Minako warned as she got to her feet, pen in hand. She was ready to transform if she needed too. "Stand down." Rei was acting like her Martian bloodline right now, granted Rei wouldn't ever act on her anger so violently it clearly wasn't helping the cause. No one had seen Rei like this outside of battle. It was unnerving. "Now."

"Like hell!" Rei spat as she too pulled out her pen. "I'm not going to, not this time." Holding her pen in hand she leaned over the coffee table. "See this?" She pointed to the wand in her hand. "This is a symbol of _our _duty to Usagi. Next time you dare challenge me or any one of the Senshi she commands you better damn well be ready to back your words up. I am a Sailor Senshi. I am a Guard. Thus if you become an enemy to Usagi I will be your opponent."Minako sighed as she finally realized Rei was just spitting fire. No physical harm would come of it, but it was time she threw her weight as the apparent Senshi general around.

Grabbing Rei's shoulders she commanded order in the room. "You sit down." Minako's voice was calm, perhaps even loving as she coaxed Rei into a less aggressive temperament. The raven took her seat, but it was clear she would have said more if Minako let her. The blond took a seat behind Rei allowing the vexed girl to rest her head in her lap as she continued to regain control. "This class is why you don't anger Martians with a goal." Minako said attempting to be funny, clearly failing. Her voice was soft but very demanding. Cool and collected as a diplomat should be. "In any case I have to agree. Don't pin this on Usagi. She didn't have a choice in any of this. I refuse to allow you to become so disrespectful of the people I protect and those I command. If you have problems you want to talk about I'll be happy to talk." Minako said glaring at Rei and Saeko personally clearly addressing them. "But leave you're damn egos to the door."

"Couldn't have spoken it better myself." Luna nodded in agreement. "Saeko, I do see your point. I see it more clearly now as a human than I had as a cat. They aren't adults, and being human in its own right is harder than it looks." She paused looking at Ami and the others in the room. "With that said I want to say I'm sorry for making them keep things secret for so long. The real issues here don't require the rest of the Senshi. Ami is your concern. Rei and the others remain simply the same as always." Her mood darkened for only a moment thinking of the one unable to plead her own case. "As far as Makoto is concerned, she has lived on her own quite a long time. If you think you can control her as you can a child who's had a parent then by all means try your luck. Lord knows I've failed, you will too if you keep this up."

"How can you be so sure?" Saeko had a bond with Luna as a cat, and being that Luna was older it was easier to begin a discussion of this sort. Not that the woman still had reservations on the entire ordeal that the Senshi were. The fact that this cat was now a human only seemed to give her an apparent edge. She was a smart woman, too smart to let an opportunity like this pass. Ami for her part couldn't find words. She was placed in the middle of a verbal warzone and honestly she wasn't able to take a side purely because of anger alone. Had it come down to is she would pick the Senshi, she knew she would, but as long as Minako was taking the pressure off there wasn't a need for her to get involved and possibly make matters worse. She was the root of the problem after all.

"That's what we've been trying to implant into your head!" Rei barked again before Minako gave her a look to kill placing pressure on Rei. The raven wanted to snap more and had every right. In the end it wouldn't do any good. What Saeko was asking wasn't possible. It would never be possible and that was the cause for the eruption in the first place. As much as Saeko hated the idea nothing would be done. Ami would remain a Senshi. Her powers couldn't be taken away in an instant and that had upset Saeko.

"Alright, you want to know why we can't handle Makoto?" Minako looked towards the door to the fire room. "In that room is your answer. It won't come from our mouths. Let me lay it on the line. If word gets out about the Senshi Ami will also be placed into danger. You think clearly on your next move. Rat on any of us and the others will be placed into danger. If you lay one finger on Usagi in a manner harmful for her and I will not stop one of the soldiers from doing their job to protect her." Her eyes then faced Saeko squarely. "If you want to find out about us, want to know who we are and where we stand on our views that will need to come from each solider as an individual. I can't and won't answer for Makoto. I can only answer for myself."

"Like hell if I answer any of her-" Rei's mouth was promptly covered by Minako's hand making it clear she was not to speak once released. Martians were very set in their ways. It was easy to anger them and even if they forgave quickly it took a lot of time to calm them into rationality. Just as it seemed things couldn't get harder to control Murphy's Law had decided to come into effect.

"Damn you women sure fight a lot." Jadeite spat waltzing into the room. His eyes set on Rei as his Martian attitude flared to life. "What the hell is wrong with you Mars. You're better than this. Fight her and take her as out like the Martian you are."

"Or how about I kick your ass instead?" Rei shot back coldly after releasing her mouth from Minako's grip. She didn't need this. Not now of all times. Her retaliation was cut short by an enraged Makoto finally bursting through the door tackling Jadeite onto the floor. Everyone stared at Setsuna as she stood at the door watching the display starting verbal a countdown for lord only know what.

"Five." She said examining her nails.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Makoto bellowed.

"I came to visit Rei? You got a problem with that you damned barbarian?" He shot back

"Four." Setsuna said readying her transformation pen.

"Barbarian?!" She yelled hoarsely as all watched in shock. "Last I checked that was your forte you jackass."

"Three." Setsuna counted before whispering her transformation phrase, the others following suit out of fear alone. She obviously knew something, or at least had a plan.

"Oh, my, my, aren't we testy." He laughed grabbing her arms preparing to no doubt over power her. "Women can't do anything right now can they?"

"Two" Setsuna sighed as she tossed Venus a note saying 'chain on my cue'

"I think I'm doing something right." She spat back at him. "You are under me after all."

"I don't think so little girl." She smirked jerking her arms at just the right angle to loosen him from her grasp. He pushed her to the ground as she tried to get him to a lock.

"One" Pluto said as she readied herself for the interception knowing full well this time line shouldn't have happened.

It was a scrimmage. Venus looked to Pluto who shook her head. Now was not the time to get involved just yet. The two brawling on the floor paid no heed as the other Senshi contained the explosive fighting. Nether seemed to be able to get off the floor and it looked more like blowing off steam than a deadly battle. Even so, the two of them needed containment. Eventually Jadeite flung Makoto off of him and prepared to counter only to have her tackle him to the floor again punching him in the face. He finally got away to stand as Makoto did the same. Now and only now would be the proper time. "Chain!" Setsuna shouted slinging her staff across the floor tripping Jadeite who fell on top of the angry thunder slinger. As the two soldiers remained trapped by the power of Venus, Setsuna placed tape over their mouths. Smiling that everything had gone correctly and no one had been hurt.

"Now then, I do believe we were having a meeting." Her stance was calm as she placed herself on a corner wall smiling smugly at the position her friend found herself currently.

"Do I want to know?" Luna asked perturbed that the battle had even broken out.

"I don't assume so." Setsuna said as she examined her time staff, happy for its help once again. "It would not matter anyway. That fate won't happen and we have corrected the imbalance. Now then let's have ourselves a natter about what's really going on."

"Who in the hell uses natter anymore?" Rei sighed as she sat down.

With the two trouble makers contained and Rei being kept in check my Minako things were finally settled enough for a proper debate. The reason for this actual discussion had been about making Ami leave the Senshi team. That had failed. It always would. Having Saeko in the middle of battle wasn't a prime idea either. Slinging accusations back and forth would only cause more trouble. In the end the future wouldn't come for a long time. Transforms weren't needed and the only reason they had been using then was because of the generals. Under reality the entire fight had gotten blown over the top the night Makoto decided to beat up Zoisite. It wasn't that no one had expecting it. Far from the truth when one took the time to think about the Senshi's past track record. Now a time of peace and hope took hold. Soon Usagi would marry. The fact that the four generals were here and in person signified that. The talk went on into the night but finally an agreement had been reached.

"I'll be sure to inform Mamoru to keep them away from the girls." Setsuna nodded in affirmation. "Additionally, the girls aren't to go into combat with the generals at all unless directed under Usagi's order." Looking to Saeko and Rei's grandfather she then nodded to them. "You will be allowed to attend the meetings if you so choose, but you must spare the time to attend. As Senshi we spare time when we must, if you wish to attend you are expected to do the same. The meetings will take place with or without your presence." Her eyes averted to Rei being careful to make a point known. "In accordance to your wishes we as the Senshi will answer any questions you have as long as you keep this among yourselves. No one else is to find out about the Senshi or anything in relation to us." She placed the sheet of agreements on the table and read the last lines. "Furthermore, you will not interfere with Senshi situations or any aftermath that comes from them. If we come to you for help only then are you allowed to assist."

"I can live with that." Grandfather Hino nodded. "I had figured this was going on, I just didn't know how deep it really went." He signed his name and passed it to Saeko prompting her to do the same.

"I don't like it but I'll have to live with it." She scrolled her signature to the document placing it to the middle of the table.

Setsuna picked it up looking at all before her before singing her name. "I will sign the last of this document as a representative of the Senshi. However our future Queen and King do not the time for your paranoia. I do. If you have a question pertaining to them seek out Luna, Minako, or myself. We will most likely have the answer you want or will find out that answer for you."

After all had been signed and the night grew later it was decided that it was time to end the meeting. Ami stood next to Luna speaking to her quietly and Makoto and Artemis did the same. Rei and Minako stood hand in hand clearly not wanting to part ways. Saeko hadn't seen things like this often. Setsuna watched knowingly, perhaps too knowingly as she waited for the others to leave. The generals had gone by now keeping well from the Senshi's sight. It was eerie but at least things had settled down. Finally Makoto slung one arm around Artemis and the other around Ami and the four walked back to Makoto's apartment.

"Will you be alright?" Rei asked Setsuna who stood on the roof unwilling to leave.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She looked at the fire starter and smiled. "It wasn't in the line of fate for those two to become human. Things change and time evolves. Within that I know I'm not the same person I was in the days on the moon. I may not have been reborn, but I'm more than the Sailor Pluto you think I am. We are always changing along with fate. It took the fall of an entire Moon Kingdom and many long years later to learn that."

Saeko could hear them talking behind her. She knew what they had told her, but it didn't seem as if it could all be true. Setsuna had kept pretty quiet about herself. The woman was mysterious enough but she couldn't have been alive in the past. Saeko would believe many things, but drew the line at something so impossible. Not that it wasn't fully in the line of reason mind you. Saeko would have rather ignored the background comments. This is until something hit her. "People keep bringing this child named Diana up, but who is she?"

Rei and Minako looked to Setsuna worried. This was one of those things that qualified as risky business. Setsuna kept her voice even, but it was clear she hadn't known how to properly answer that. "That all depends in the four that just left. She may be a daughter of Luna and Artemis, perhaps a child of another father. I don't know right now. She may even end up being your granddaughter." She grew tired answering questions tonight so before she took her leave she left a question in her wake. "Who are the Senshi to you?"

"Leave it to the mage to answer a question with another question." Rei grumble annoyed. She then looked to Saeko. It was late at night and a woman shouldn't be alone in the dark. Rei looked to Minako asking a silent question receiving a nod in response. "Ami went ahead but what about you? You want to stay here or want us to walk you home?"

"I don't want to impose on your grandfather." She said knowing the man has already gone to bed. "I think I'll be fine on my own." She said walking down the steps.

"My ass you will." Rei said trailing behind. Minako smiled at the rude but caring reply. "Listen you, just because I'm a teenager and were friends of your daughter don't expect me to bite my tongue." Her eyes remained angry for only a moment as the two continued to follow Saeko. "Besides it's dangerous out here."

"Rei." Minako smiled. She knew the raven well enough by now to know where all the pent up agitation was coming from. "Don't mind her." Minako spoke casually. If this woman was going to be in on Senshi affairs then it wouldn't hurt to play nicely for a change. Rei obviously knew that, even if her attitude made her look rude. "We're going to follow you anyway. We can handle ourselves if someone or thing shows up."

"Your teenage girls." Saeko sighed. "Go back to the shrine. I'll be fine on my own."

"Even if a youma or a general popped out of nowhere?" Minako smiled at the stiffing woman knowing that had strung a slight nerve. "Even if we aren't at war with them we can't trust them. You told us you'd be fine, but in the end your one of the people we protect in this city. I may be leader of combat but Ami would kick the crap out of us if we ever let you get hurt. The only reason she's staying with Makoto is to keep her from sneaking out again to help keep you content."

"Makoto is to hurt to be around on her feet. She should have stayed at the shrine." Saeko knew all too well that fight in the middle of the meeting had done more damage.

"In your eyes perhaps." Rei added. "In Makoto's eyes she's fine and dandy to putter around her house, cook, clean and other random things. That's why Ami went with them."

"Why do you girls insist on being so persistent?" Saeko muttered finally getting annoyed but also worried for Ami. It was true. A lot of things had changed and not all for the better. Her finding out about the Senshi had added a lot of fear as a concerned parent. "For that matter why is my daughter placed in the middle of all of this. Why does it seem she's being put into some sort of odd triangle with a cat and a brash girl?"

"Don't you think we all ask that type of stuff?" Rei calmed down, but she wasn't in the brightest of moods. "In the end stop asking why and ash how. How seems to work better."

"How what?" Saeko exhaled noisily. She knew all of the answers of asking things. Asking why seemed far better than asking how. "How did she get into this mess? How do I make her turn away from the scouts? Are those the questions you want me to ask." She shook her head as she came to her apartment building. "If that's the case I'm way ahead of you."

"No a better how than that." Rei admonished sternly. "How am I going to make it through the night? How will I support my team? How can I better serve my purpose as a Senshi? How can we deal with the next big threat?" Rei rattled off the questions that came to mind that she had often questioned. "We've given up asking why. Now we ask how. We ask how we can move on from such a tainted past. How we can make it through another day. Stop asking way and think like one of us. If you truly support Ami, if you actually care about what happens to her, or us as a total team do your best to help us keep casualties off the street. If you know we will be in a fight be prepared to back us up when we send wounded bystander to the hospital. You can do a lot to help us, but you've got to think how. Not why."

"That's true." Minako backed Rei up; it was the first positive thing to come out of the mouth of the raven in quite a few hours without sounding too rude after all. "First though, you have bigger fish to fry. You need to worry about Ami and not as a Senshi. She's in the middle of having to choose, Luna as well. What you need to do is quit looking at Ami as some child, or even a soldier, but as a woman who's regaining her memories. Love hurts. You should know that better than anyone. No matter what happens someone will get hurt somehow. It's inevitable. When the chips are down you'll have to be one of the ones who helps pick her up." Minako grabbed Rei's hand and turned around prompting the departure. "One last thing, I know what you've lost; more so than you may ever know, but that doesn't ever mean all hope is lost. I can feel your emotions just as well as anyone. Don't lose hope."

Emotions were a hard thing to understand. Clearly the Senshi had a complex dynamic. In the end, Minako was correct. Saeko knew that. Rei for as angry as she could be had also stated a lot of finer points. As the girls trotted off back to the Shrine Saeko mused about Ami. She worried for the girl more than she would like to admit. Luna and Makoto were still fair game and it was clear that Saeko hadn't been as well informed in the past as she should have been. It was time to take an active role she decided. It was a mother right to worry after all, what harm could it do to fish around a little bit? She thought of the people who attended the meeting and decided that tomorrow she would seek out one factor she had the smallest amount of control in, idly wondering if Artemis still ate fish.

TBC!

* * *

I've been up all night typing this thing. I know, I know, I'm brain dead by now. Please leave a review. At least my brain has gotton on course. Next chappie with have lots of fluffiness to make up for the rawr that was this chappie.


End file.
